What! Not Again!
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm a what now' Yachiru got a hand on a potion from Mayuri when she accidentally trips Toushiro changes into something.Read to find out what.
1. Transformation and DressUp

**BOO! Ya, I bet you guys thought I was through with torturing Toushiro Hitsugaya, 10th squad captain, and child prodigee but no! I am starting the sequel now! If you didn't read 'I'm a What Now?!', then read it or you won't understand this story! In this particular story, Toushiro gets turned into a girl by Yachiru Kusajichi herself. First it was a cat, now a girl!? For the record, I disown all the characters but I own this idea! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Transformation and Dress-Up

Its been a week since I have turned to normal. I have played with Kusajichi day in and day out for the whole week. I was exhausted. I sure hope Matsumoto did the paperwork or I am going to be pissed. Unohana-taicho let em go just oday, a couple hours a go so I have been walking and thinking for a while. What about? Don't ask. I opened my office door and there was papers on my desk to the floor and on Matsumoto's desk as well. My eye's went wide as what I just saw.

"_Matsumoto!_",I yelled. She dashed into the room."Why is there papers all over the place?"

"Well...",she started. Her mind was blank and she was stupid."I don't know."

"Matsumoto...",I groaned. I walked over to my desk and started on paperwork. Matsumoto just stood there and store at me."Get started on paperwork!"

"Ah I think I hear Kira calling!",she yelled and dashed out of the room. My left eyebrow twitched. Then I heard:"Hello Yachiru!"

"Hello Big Boobies!",I heard Kusajichi. Then she entered my office and she had a clear vile in her teeny hands with pink fluid."Hi Hi Shiro!"

"Hello Kusajichi-fuku-I mean Yachiru.",I said. I had promised her to call her by her first name when we were alone."Whats that you got there?"

"Oh Clowny made this. I dunno what it is.",Kusajichi told me. Clowny ment Kurosutchi-taicho.

"Well, why do you have it?",I asked. She shrugged."Bring it to me."

"Okay.",Kusajichi said and walked. But when she did, she tripped, the vile came out of her teeny tiny hands, and it crashed onto my desk and I was engulfed in pink smoke. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

(Somewhere Else, NO POV)

"Ichi! Pineapple Head!",yelled Yachiru, dashing to them. They were walking in the 10th squads halls.

"What is it?",asked Ichigo.

"Whitey, he's in trouble.",Yachiru answered, out of breath."Help..."

"Toushiro's in trouble?",asked Ichigo. Yachiru started to run. Renji and Ichigo ran after her and then in the office.

"Toushiro!",yelled Ichigo. Pink smoke was engulfing everything."Hey! Toushiro!"

(Toushi POV)

When I woke up, I was on my couch, Abarai and Kurosaki hovering over me. I blinked and when I sat up, my chest felt heavier. I looked down and I had... breasts and I had long hair and a womanly shaped figure. I felt my face blush. This can't be happening! Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?! I saw Kusajichi hiding behind the couch.

"Kusajichi...",I growled but it was girly."What... the.. hell..."

"Toushiro... your a girl...",Kurosaki told me. I jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom, he even followed.

"What the hell... this can't be happening.",I said, shaking."Why... why..."

"Why what?",asked Abarai. I turned around."But I must say, you look cute like that."

"SHUT UP!",I yelled but it turned high-pitched and it sounded weird."Why do I have to transfrom into something before a meeting!?"

"Now now...",Abarai said and held me close."A young lady as yourself shouldn't yell..."

"Abarai let go of me.",I growled and tried moving but ended up tripping."Ow..."

"You okay?",asked Kurosaki, helping me up."Toushiro? Answer me..."

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho Kurosaki and I'm fine.",I replied and stood up."I'll be fine."

"Taicho!",I heard Matsumoto yell."We have a meeting!"

_'Shit!'_,I yelled in my head."J-just a minute! Help me..."

"What?",asked Abarai. I blushed.

"Help me hide the girl things.",I said again.

Kurosaki and Abarai looked at me and then grabbed bandages. Kurosaki took off the top of the shikahasho making me shiver. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide the breasts but Abarai and Kurosaki had to move them to wrap the bandages around my chest. My chest then looked some-what flat. Kurosaki took my hair after the top was back on and put it underneath my shikahsaho top. I shivered slightly at the sensation. When I looked back in the mirror, I looked like I just I got out of the shower. I ran out of the bathroom.

"Yes Matsumoto?",I asked, in the guyest voice I could. She store at me.

"Oh! Meeting!",she yelled and grabbed me."Taicho, did you loose weight?"

"No why?",I asked. She shrugged and Abarai and Kurosaki followed.

"Ichigo, why are you coming?",asked Matsumoto. Exactly, why is Kuroskai coming?

"Because the old man told me to come.",Kurosaki answered.

"Never call the head-captain an old man!",I yelled. Obviously furious."Thats disrespectful Kurosaki-kun!"

"Uh taicho...",started Matsumoto."Why did you sound like a girl and why did you add 'kun' to the end of Ichigo's name?"

"Wha-",I started and covered my mouth. My whole face went red."I..."

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Abarai-kun! Ichigo-kun! Rangiku-san!",I heard Ukitake-taicho yell. We all turned and saw Kyoruku-taicho with Nanao.

"Oh Ukitake-san.",Kurosaki said."Whats up?"

"Oh nothing. You guys on the way to the meeting?",asked Ukitake.

"Hai.",I answered, in a guy voice. Ukitake and Kyoruku store at me funny."What?"

"Are you sick Toushiro-kun?",asked Kyoruku and put his hand on my forehead."You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine.",I answered. Thats when my girl voice slipped.

"Why... do you sound like a girl Shiro-chan?",asked a familiar voice. I spun around quickly and landed on my ass. Hinamori stood there."Shiro-chan you clutz..."

"Sh-shut up!",I stuttered, my face red."And why I sound like a girl is none of your business!"

"Ya but it is ours.",added Ukitake."Why do you sound like a girl?"

"Kusajichi-fukutaicho accidently crashed a vile of pink fluid on my desk and I became a girl.",I answered. Thats when Kurosaki helped me up. I blinked and then blushed."Shall we go to the meeting?"

"Oh ya!",yelled Matsumoto."Lets go!"

So off we went to the meeting room. Sadly, I had no idea I'm going to get rid of the girly things to continue my work. Or, my new question is, why did Kurosutchi make this? And put it in a place where the little devil aka Kusajichi Yachiru, can get to it. Not to mention why there wasn't anybody to see her taking it!

"We're here!~",squelled Matsumoto. Kuchiki-taicho and Soi fon-taicho were staring at her weirdly. "Oops."

"Oh Shiro-taicho!",yelled Kusajichi. She prmised to call add 'taicho' to the end of my nickname when my fellow captains were around and the vice captains."Sorry about..."

"Be quiet about it and I'll give you cnady...",I whispered to her. She nodded and everyone went to their spots. Thats when the soutaicho came in. He slammed the cane on the hardwood floor.

"I am sending Hitsugaya-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, 3rd seat Madareme, and 4th seat Ayasegwa(sp?) to the World of the Living.",the soutaicho said.

"Hai!",Abarai, Matsumoto, and I said. Thats when my female voice came in.

"Uh-oh...",I added. Everyone store at me and my face went red."Um..."

"How are you a girl Hitsugaya-taicho?",asked Nemu coming closer.

"It was me.",Kusajichi said."I accidently trippied and Shiro-taicho turned into a girl."

"Alright, Abarai-fukutaicho, Kurosaki Ichigo, you two will stay in Karakura Town until Hitsugaya-taicho turns back to normal.",the soutaicho said."Understood?"

"H-hai.",I stuttered. This was so embarrassing at the moment. Then I felt extremly dizzy and wobbled.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?",I heard Abarai ask. I still wobbled. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders."Hey you okay?"

"I-I'll b-be f-fine.",I stuttered but felt a sharp pain in my head. I grisped it and then next thing I knew, everything went black.

~5 Hours Later~

When I woke up, I was in a gigai in girl pajama's, and I was laying in a bed. It took me a while to find out where I was. I sat up in the bed and turned my head towards the mirror in the room. I was still a girl, sadly and I got up from the bed and saw clothes layed out for me. It was a white short sleeved shirt with white sweatpants, 'PRINCESS' on the ass and 'Ice Princess' in light blue on the shirt. I sweat dropped and changed and also noticed a bra with the clothes. I sighed and went into the bathroom to change. After I did, I walked out of the room I was in and heard Kurosaki and Abarai argueing. I walked out to the living room.

"Ahem.",I said. The two of them turned to me.

"Toushiro! Your awake!",yelled Kurosaki."Oops, I mean Yukihime..."

"Wh-what did you call me?",I stuttered.

"Oh ya, the soutaicho had someone think of a name and we decided Yukihime. So ya, we are going to school and you needed a girl name.",Abarai told me."We start next week."

"There's some other clothes in the drawers in your room.",Kurosaki added."Shirts, sweaters, jackets, and coats are in the closet."

"Kurosutchi-taicho also said the girl hormones will kick in at 6:00 tonight.",Abarai told me."So that means, you'll be cooking, speaking nicely, no yelling, no bossing..."

"Thats not fair!",I yelled. I store at the clock."Its 3:00 now! I have 3 hours until the girly hormones kick in! Thats not cool! That means I'll blush, I'll be calling you guys Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun... Giggle, smile..."

"And whats wrong with that?",asked Kurosaki.

"Um... well...",I started and blushed."Its just embarrassing!"

"Yo! We're here!",I heard Madareme yell."We brought the outfits you asked for Renji!"

"What outfits?",I asked. Ayasegwa(sp?) pulled out some outfits. Waitress uniform, bunny girl, gothic lolita. My face went red."Abarai..."

"Come on... try one on.",Abarai said. He held up the bunny girl outfit."Please?"

"I am _not _a dress up doll.",I growled."So no."

"Rangiku-san!",yelled Kurosaki. She dashed into the room, grabbed me, and we were back in my room.

"Matsumoto!",I yelled. She took off my clothes and removed the straps from the bra. She pinned me down and slipped the bunny girl outfit on. The bunny outfit was white and it showed my cleavage, it had high heels, bunny ears, panty hose, and a little necktie. Damn it! A captain shouldn't be treated this way. Then I was pulled out of the room. I had my hands to my chest.

"Woohoo.",whistled everyone.

"How did you do it?",asked Abarai to Matsumoto.

"Pinning Yuki-chan down.",Matsumoto said.

_'Yu-yuki-chan?'_,I thought. Then I blushed."Hold on a minute! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a dress up doll for your amusement and sexual fantasies!"

"Where did you get that idea?",asked Madareme.

"Tch. You guys dream of Matsumoto.",I said, obvisouly pissed off. All the guys blushed."Oops, did I say that out loud? Well maybe not Kurosaki. He dreams of Yoruichi."

"Okay fine! Get changed!",Kurosaki yelled."We're going out for diner tonight anyway."

I shrugged and went back in my room. I dug hrough the dresser and pulled out a skirt since it was warm out and a short sleeved shirt to match. The shirt was light blue, the skirt was dark blue. I pulled on a different bra and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I sighed and was about to walk out.

_'Next stop... food place.'_

* * *

**Woohoo! First chapter done and it was long! Haha, Tosuhrio got dressed up or should I saw Yukihime?**

**Toushiro: I'll kill you!**

**Ladies don't say that Yuki-chan!**

**Ichigo: so where's the food palce we're going to?**

**McDonalds. XD Okay people review! This was the first chapter of 'What? Not Again!?' which was titled, Trnasformation and Dress-up! Hope you liked and see you next time in the next chapter!**


	2. Dinner And Crazy Idea's!

**Yahoo! Second Chapter of 'What! Not again!' is up and running! Lets see, I disown everything in this story besides the idea! Last time, Toushi turned into a girl and had to dress-up for the guys! It sucked for Yukihime but now Chapter 2: Dinner And Crazy Ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner And Crazy Idea's!

"Well, what food place are we going to?",asked Kurosaki.

"McDonalds?",asked Matsumoto. We all turned to her."What?"

"You know... McDonalds sounds great.",Abarai said, looking up."They have Kids Meals..."

"And a playplace.",Madareme said.

"Salads too.",Ayasegwa said."And Chicken Nuggets."

"Well I'm going home now...",I said and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't.",Kurosaki and grabbed my hand."Besides your a girl now and you can't go anywhere."

"You guys are treating me like a child.",I growled. Then thats when I noticed Kurosaki's arms were under my breasts."Kurosaki, you can let go now."

"Oh right."

"So McDonalds?",asked Matsumoto. We all nodded."Awesome."

So we walked to McDonalds. It was a nice day out, why do I keep saying that?**(Because Its True! Toushi: shut up.) **Anyway, as I heard from Kurosaki, it takes 30 minutes to get there. I took out my cell phone and it was four. Seriously? That late? I accidently bumped into Abarai when we all stopped. I looked up and we were at McDonalds. Abarai and Kurosaki diced to order while we got a table. Since the tables outside the playplace were taken, we got the one's inside the playplace. I sighed and the two came back with the food. We all grabbed our food and began to eat.

"Hey! Its Shiro!",I heard Kusajichi squell. I turned around and Kusajichi and Zaraki were there."Why are you guys here?"

"We decided to come here because McDonalds is better.",Ayasegwa replied. I sweatdropped.

"Thats a lie...",I said, picking up my soda."We only came here because nobody thought of anything better."

"Well now Shiro and I can play in the playplace!",Kusajichi squelled.

"Wh-what?",I stuttered, choking on my soda."I'm in a skirt, I can't."

"No that skirt is a skort so its okay.",Kurosaki said. Kusajichi's smile went big."Go on. You two have fun."

"Um... okay.",I said. Kusajichi and I took off our shoes and climbed in."Well now..."

"This is so much fun!",came Kusajichi's voice from the ball room. I went in after her. She hurled a ball at me.

"Ow...",I said.

"Sorry Shiro.",Kusajichi said."Slide now?"

"Yea yea.",I said. We climbed up to the slide. She cradled between my legs and we slid down the slide. She giggled while I groaned.

"Wasn't that fun Shiro?",asked Kusajichi. I nodded."Oh whats your girl name?"

"Yukihime...",I said, blushing."Lets go eat now okay?"

She nodded and we sat down and started to eat. After we did, I looked at my cell phone. It was 5:45. 15 more minutes until I'm all girlie. After we cleaned up, we started to walk home. I sighed. So that means... I looked up as we were walking. We all went our separate ways and then there were hollows. Kurosaki took care of them and then came back. We went to his house and this time... it was 6:00.

"Mou... Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, I'm too tired. I'm gonna go sleepy now.",I said in a really girlie voice."I'll take my shower and sleep now..."

"Okay. We'll be up to check on you in a bit.",Kurosaki-kun said. I nodded and went up the steps.

I stretched and went to take a shower. How was I supposed to shower as a girl, I'll learn. I saw a white long shirt hanging with a picture of a white kitty on the front, underwear, and a white bra.**(Thanks for the idea of the outfit ****Magician Girl Mirani) **I sighed and washed my hair and body. I changed quickly after drying. I blow-dried my hair and crawled into bed. I sighed and rolled on my side. I sat up and set my alarm clock for 7:00 so I can make breakfast and change before the guys wake up. I layed back down and cuddled with a white kitty plushie.

_'This sucks. Hopefully I can make a decent breakfast.'_

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE! WOOHOO!**

**Toushiro: And your excited too?**

**Yes! Also Yukihime!**

**Yukihime(Toushiro): Yes?**

**What are you going to make for eveyrone tomarrow?**

**Yukihime: Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage...**

**Awesome! Alright thank you Magician Girl Mirani for the idea of the outfit. People review and next chapter will be when Toushi makes breakfast and gets everything ready for school!**


	3. Breakfast, Shopping And Sick

**Wow I am so happy! I got so many reviews! That surprises me a lot! I mean so many ideas for our little Yukihime!**

**Toushiro: Mou... can we start?**

**Hold on! I disown everything in this fiction except the idea! Now its time for Chapter 3! Breakfast, shopping, and sick!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Breakfast, Shopping And Sick

When I woke up in the morning, I looked at the clock. 6:30 huh? I got up and changed. Into a no strap, no sleeved dark blue shirt with a strapless bra that showed my belly button and tight black jeans with a belt.**(Again thanks to ****Magician Girl Mirani ****for the idea of the outfit idea) **I sighed and went in my bathroom. I brushed my hair and out my hair back in a blue head band. I smiled and brushed my teeth. I walked out into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I searched and got out eggs, bacon, and sausage. I grabbed frying pans and begun cooking breakfast. I knew how to make t when I was alive. I decided on that. I made toast and started on everything. After I was finished, I set the table.

"Hey guys, I'm going to start on breakfast okay!",Kurosaki-kun yelled.

"Okay!",yelled everyone else.

"No need.",I said with a smile. He store at me with wide eye's."Get everyone else."

"H-hai.",he stammered and got everyone else. 10 minutes later, everyone came out.

"Woah.",said everyone. I smiled and served everyone. They began to eat."Mmmmm!"

"Glad you like it.",I said.

"Aren't you hungry?",asked Abarai-kun. I smiled.

"I already ate.",I answered.

_**'Truth be told, you didn't.'**_

_'Hyourinmaru.... shut up.'_

"Really?",asked everyone. I nodded.

"Lies.",Abarai-kun said. Yep, my stomach growled.

"I'll eat later.",I said, looking away, blushing.

"But thats not healthy.",every guy said.

"I'll be fine.",I answered."Where are we going today?"

"We're going to get things for school.",Matsumoto said with a smile. I held in a cough.

"Can't wait!",I said excitedly."Lets all get changed and go early.",Kurosaki-kun said. He pointed at me."You can wear that but wear a jacket."

"Aw... why?",I whined."I like it!"

"No... your either wearing a jacket over it or changing the shirt.",Abarai-kun said. I blinked and grabbed a sweater. I walked back out and we decided to go then. We all slipped on our shoes and I grabbed a purse with my cell phone. We decided to be Kurosaki-kun's van so we piled in there. We drove off to a school supply store.

_'I really don't feel good...'_

_**'Then tell them that, mistress...'**_

_'I can't Hyourinmaru. I'm a girl now. I can't tell them because they worry about girls.'_

_**'But they must know...'**_

"We're here.",Kurosaki-kun said. I blinked and we all got out of the van. Once inside, I went with Rukia and Matsumoto and the guys went their way.

"What shall we get?",asked Rukia, to me and Matsumoto.

"Lets ditch the boys and go to the clothes shop down the street.",Matsumoto said."Sounds good right?"

"No. We're only here to buy school supplies and thats what we're going to do.",I said. I grabbed a cart. "Lets go."

So then we proceeded to get the supplies we needed. Pencils, pens, notebooks, folders... As I was picking out mine, I went into a coughing fit. It went away after a few seconds and mp one else was in the aisle besides me and Rukia and Matsumoto were far from me in the same aisle. I put my things in the cart and went over to them. Thats when I began to cough again.

"Hey Yuki-chan how about-",started Rangiku-chan but I was coughing so hard.

"Yuki-chan!",yelled the two and ran over to me.

"We need to call Ichigo!",Rukia said as she pulled out her phone. I stopped her.

"N-no.",I stuttered."K-kurosaki-kun c-can't..."

"Whats going on?",asked Abarai-kun from the aisle.

"Yuki-chan is...",started Rangiku-chan.

"Lets buy our things and get on home.",Kurosaki-kun suggested.

I sighed and Abarai-kun picked me up and I was on his back. After buying our things, we put the bags in the van. I was in Abarai-kun's lap now in the front seat and once home, we all went inside and went upstairs to change as Kurosaki-kun said. I grabbed a long pink shirt and sleepy pants and climbed into bed. Soon, Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun came in the room. I opened my mouth to speak but Abarai-kun stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us?",asked Abarai-kun. I opened my mouth to speak when he took the thermometer out."103?"

"Thats high...",Kurosaki-kun said."Again, why didn't you tell us?"

"I... I thought it wasn't such a big deal...",I stammered."You guys are mad..."

"No just a little aggravated...",Abarai-kun said and took out medicine."Drink this..."

I sat up and did as told. They had me on strict bed rest for tonight so I closed my eye's. Then opened them. What about lunch and dinner? Will they make their own or order out? I stood up and opened my bedroom door, everyone was yelling and laughing. I was stuck in a hard situation. I closed my bedroom door and went back to my bed. I sighed and rolled over on my side.

_'I need to get better fast.'_

* * *

**OH... MY... GOD! I MADE SHIRO-CHAN SICK!**

**Toushiro: Which isn't good for me.**

**True. -playing this light I see on guitar hero- But your gonna get better tomorrow.**

**Toushiro: -winning in two player- Hopefully.**

**Well still, your going to be better next chapter. -pauses the game- Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers and the next chapter will be when our little Yukihime goes to school. Then valentine's day. Seeing how its the 3rd chapter and I'm going through this like... like...**

**Toushiro: Sakura Petals on a windy day?**

**Nice analogy so ya what Shiro-chan said! Review please1 I'm looking forward to epic idea's from all of you! Especially Magician Girl Mirani. She helped me out a lot with outfit idea's. So here's goodbye till next chapter!**


	4. Better After a Week and School

**Before I continue on with the next chapter, I'd like to say that I made a girl picture of Toushiro and a kitty picture of Toushiro. I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for keeping me in line to do the chapters! Here's the links to the two pictures (no spaces)**

**http://shippoluver1000. Deviantart. com/art/Toushiro-Hitsugaya-Girl-152704556 **

**http://shippoluver1000. Deviantart. com/art/Toushiro-Hitsugaya-Neko-152697179 **

**There's the two pictures. I disown everything besides the idea and here's Chapter 4: Better After a Week and School!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Better After a Week and School

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I shut off the alarm clock. I felt better now and since it was 5:00 in the morning, I took a shower, dried off, put on a white bra, a pair of white underwear, and my school uniform. I sighed. The uniform was okay but it had a skirt! I've dealt with skirts before but this is ridiculous! I tied the ribbon around the collar and slipped on black socks that went to my knee's. I brushed my teeth, I brushed my hair, and slipped in hair clips that were hearts. I walked out to the kitchen and made breakfast and everyone's lunches. After it turned to 6, everyone came out in their school uniforms and sat down to eat.

"Better now Yukihime?",asked Matsumoto.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Also, why must you call me Yukihime when we're here?",I answered.

"Well, we have to practice because of school.",Kurosaki-kun said. I smiled. As we finished eating, we brushed our teeth, grabbed our lunches, put on our shoes, grabbed our school bags, and headed out for school.

"Ichigo, how's school been anway?",asked Matsumoto.

"All right I guess. Also, Yukihime, be careful of this one girl.",Kurosaki-kun said and then turned to me as he warned me.

"What girl?",I asked.

"She has red hair and glasses. Her name is Chizuru. She hugs big breasted and cute girls.",Kurosaki-kun replied. We kept on walking and since we were the first one's there, I had to stand out in the hall since I was the new student... I think. After the bell rung, I sighed.

"We have a new student today, please come in.",I heard the teacher say. I walked in slowly."Please write your name on the board and tell us your name."

"Okay...",I said shyly. I did as I was told."My name is Yukihime Hitsugaya. Its a pleasure to meet you all."

"You can sit next to Ichigo.",the teacher told me. I nodded and walked to my seat."Alright, as you may know, February 14th is Valentine's Day. We are going to shose our little cupid or cupids to hand out cards and flowers on that day. Take out a sheet of paper and write down at least a girl and a boy name."

We all did as we were told. I wrote down Orihime-san and Ichigo. I smiled. As someone came around to collect them, I placed mine inside and took out a diary. I wrote down in it and placed it back in my bag. I sighed and after all of them were collected, they whole room went into chatter while the teacher counted out the votes. I smiled and began drawing randomly. After a while she clapped her hands together and we all looked ahead.

"The one girl that will be our Cupid is...",the teacher started and wrote a name down on the board. "Yukihime!"

"Wha-what?",I stuttered. Everyone clapped.

"_Stand up..._",whispered Abarai-kun. I gulped and did. Kurosaki-kun also stood up.

"Hold on, I noticed someone passed a note around. I looked over to see they said 'Vote for Yukihime'. Who started it?",asked Kurosaki-kun."You just met her today."

"I did.",a brown haired boy said.

"Keigo...",growled Kurosaki-kun.

"Its alright Kurosaki-kun.",I said with a smile."No harm done. I'll do my best as the cupid."

"Alright! Everyone sit down and turn to page 30 and do problems 1 through 10!",the teacher ordered.

We all sat down and began our work. I smiled as I was doing it. The work was fairly easy and after 10 minutes, everyone was done and we had to do a test. I sighed and began. Wait a minute, this is easy! 5 minutes till the bell rang, we truned in our tests and got reasy to leave. School's okay but I have GYM next with everyone else and I have to wear blue gym shorts that look like bloomers! I sighed and as the bell rang, the teacher left and the girls were left in the room. I tok out the gym uniform. Then I felt big assets against my back.

"Matsumoto?",I questioned. She went in front of me. I was correct.

"Yuki-chan, do you need help with the outfit?",asked Rukia. I shook my head and began to undo my shirt."Woah."

"What?",I asked.

"Your boobs are almost the same size as Rangiku-san's!",yelled Rukia. My face went bright red. Everyone turned to us."Oh come on! Orihime, its true, isn't it?"

"I guess.",Orihime-san said. I took off the blouse and slipped on the short sleeved shirt. After that, I slipped the gym shorts on under my skirt and took off the skirt. I made sure my underwear wasn't showing and smiled. I pulled out a ponytail and tied my hair back in a ponytail and slipped in a ribbon.

"I'll go meet the guys.",I said as I hid my stuff. I had stuffed my cell phone and soul candy in my bra when I was changing. As I came out, I stood against the window. The warm breeze brushed against my face and my hair went to the side.

"Ready?"

"Ah!",I yelped and turned around to see Kurosaki-kun."Don't ever scare me like that again! And yes I'm ready."

"Well lets go.",Abarai-kun said.

We all went outside and it turned out girls had to run while guys played soccor. Damn it! I sighed and all the girls ran as fast as they could. I took a break ever so often. Thats when a soccor ball got kicked over and I caught it with my feet. The guys and girls blinked at me. I smiled slightly and kicked it back and it landed in the goal.

"Woah!",yelled everyone. I blinked and shrugged.

"Yuki-chan! How'd you do that?",asked Keigo. I blinked.

"Back at my old school I was the star soccor player.",I lied."I can play really well."

"Shoot another!",yelled another boy as he kicked me the ball. I blinked and shrugged. I backed up and kicked. Another score."Sweet!"

"Well girls still have to run...",I whispered, blushing. He blinked and walked over to me. I looked up as he held out his hand.

"My name is Canith Kalli.",said the guy."Yours?"

"Yukihime Hitsugaya.",I replied as I shook his hand. We let go."N-nice to meet you."

"Hm... would you be willing on staying after to watch my team play?",asked Canith. I looked over at Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun.

"I-I'd love to.",I stuttered."But can't, sorry."

"Too bad. Call me.",Canith said and handed me a number.

"Yuki-chan already has a admirer!",squelled some girls. I turned around, blinked, and sent them a warm smile.

After a while, we all went to change. I smiled and put on my school clothes and put the number in the bag. I met up with the others and we went to our next class. Our next class was History. I smiled and Canith was my partner for making a web. After we were finished, we began talking. He wanted to know my interests, my favorite color... He sure is a nice guy. After class was over, it was time for lunch and we went up to the roof to eat.

"So... whats up with that Canith guy?",asked abarai-kun. I choked on my sandwhich.

"Uh... nothing.",I answered."He just likes me when I play soccor."

"Yo! Hime-chan!",called Canith. I looked behind me. He ran over and sat down by us."What have you guys been talking about?"

"Nothing.",we all said. I smiled.

"So Yuki-chan...",started Matsumoto. I looked up."Caniths a hotty!"

"R-rangiku-san!",I stammered.

"All girls want to date me so its cool.",Canith said. I smiled. Thats when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey!",yelled Kurosaki-kun."No kissing!"

"And who are you?",asked Canith.

"She lives with me and Renji here.",Kurosaki-kun said.

"Why?",asked Canith. I stood up and walked away."Yuki-"

I walked to some unknown place, sat down, and continued to eat alone. I looked at my cell phone and threw away my garbage and went to my next class. I had Art and then Science. I did all my art as I was told to do and when I finished, I hung it up to dry and sat alone. Thats when everyone came to me.

"Hey, where'd ya go?",asked Abarai-kun. I looked down.

"No where.",I answered and got up before the bell rang.

Once it did, I zoomed out of the classroom to Science. I was pared up with Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, Rukia, and Matsumoto. I blinked and sighed. We finished the project, recorded everything, cleaned out everything, and packed up. We got to go home after this. After everyone was ready to go, thats when the bell rang. I went to my locker and put everything away except homework. I looked at my assignment chart.

"Math and History.",I whispered to myself and slipped the two books in my bag along with my notebooks and folders. I stood up and closed my locker. When I turned around, Canith was there. "What do you want?"

"Your coming with me.",Canith said. I blinked.

"No. I said no and I mean no.",I said. He grabbed my arm."Hey! Let go!"

"_What _are you doing?",asked a voice. We both turned around.

"Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun! Madareme-kun!",I yelped.

"Taking her.",Canith replied. I glared and kicked him square... right there."Ow!"

"Girls can pack a punch... er kick.",I said as I backed away. Canith got up again, no matter how much pain he was in and grabbed me by the throat."Ah!"

"Your... coming... with me.",Canith growled. I shut my eye's tightly and I felt myself dropping but caught. When I opened my eye's, Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun were fighting with Canith.

"Get Yukihime to Orihime, Rangiku-san, Rukia, and Yumichika!",Abarai-kun yelled. Madareme-kun nodded and ran. As we were, I store at Madareme-kun.

"You okay?",asked Madareme-kun, looking down at me.

"I'm fine.",I answered."You can put me down."

"What? No, Ichigo and Renji trust me with you.",Madareme-kun said. I frowned."Aw come on where's that smile?"

"You don't-",I started.

"Whats going on?",I heard Matsumoto ask.

"Hitsugaya-taicho almost got molested or raped.",Madareme-kun said. I blushed.

"Did not! Canith... he...",I started.

"He tried to steal you. He grisped you by the arm. Ichigo, Renji, and I saw it.",Madareme=kun answered.

"But what about the neck mark?",asked Orihime-san. I blinked.

"He grisped me by the neck as well...",I answered and jumped out of Madareme-kun's arms."I'll be fine."

"Of course you will...",said everyone sarcastically.

"I will!",I yelled."I can take care of myself like Rukia!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho's got a point.",Rukia said.

"Still I can't help but wonder why the guy wanted you.",Matsumoto said."You said no..."

"Really nicely too...",a black haired girl said.

"Tatsuki-chan!",Orihime-san squelled."Where's Chizure-san?"

"Here!",the red haired girl said and almost grasped me but I flung forwards and dodged it."Aw man..."

"Come on, we gotta go.",Kurosaki-kun said.

I blinked and we started to go home. I ripped up Caniths number inside my bag and once we got home, I started on dinner and after everyone ate, we all did our homework together. Since it was Monday at it was 6 now. I sighed. I grabbed Kurosaki-kun's laptop and looked through Valentine's Day costume's. One was all white with a pink sailor collar with no sleeves that showed a girls belly button and a short pink shirt. It also came with pink boots and wings. I blinked and looked how much it was. 25 dollars for that costume?

"Yuki-chan!",Matsumoto squelled. I looked up."Want to go get your costume?"

"Tomarrow. I already have it.",I answered and showed her."See?"

"Sexy.",Matsumoto said."Hey you can order it off online!"

I took out my credit card and ordered it. It said it will come on te 10th. So Wednesday. Wow, seriously? I smiled and took another shower and brushed my hair back. Matsumoto put my hair in a braid. I sighed and layed down in bed. I blinked up at the ceiling. I looked at my alram clock and it was 8:33:22 pm. I sweat dropped and sat up. I heard Kurosaki-kun speak then Abarai-kun then Madareme-kun... I stood up and walked out of my room. This is what I heard:**(K-Kurosaki, A-Abarai, M-Madareme, R-Rangiku)**

K- Yukihime has been abused! What do you think we're gonna do?

A- Don't know Ichigo...

M- Same

R- I say we ask Yuki-chan some questions.

"Excuse me?",I questioned, from my corner. Then I heard foot steps.

"And what are you doing up?",asked Abarai-kun. I looked up.

"I couldn't sleep...",I answered."Canith a meanie."

_'And what the FUCK am I saying!?'_

"Its official.",I heard Abarai-kun say."Too damn cute."

"She'll be even more cuter when she's in her Cupid costume.",Matsumoto said.

"I almost forgot... Orihime wa slast years and she had Tatsuki help her. Its actually supposed to be a rule that you have to have someone help you.",Kurosaki-kun said."Who are you going to use?"

"Rukia?",I questioned to her. She nodded.

"I'll help Yukihime on the 11th and early morning 12th.",Rukia said."Valentine's Day is the 14th."

"Alrighty then.",Abarai-kun said and picked me up and set me on his back."Its settled!"

"Put me down!",I yelped. I was in a long shirt with nothing but my underwear underneath! I began to struggle."A-abarai-kun!"

"I don't wanna.",Abarai-kun said. I then jumped off of him and landed in front of him."Hey!"

"Uh-oh.",I said. I blinked and ran to my room and locked it. I ran on top of my bed and cuddle dupin my blanket and held my white chappy close.

_'Hopefullly my outfit will be here soon...'_

* * *

**WOO HOO HOO! I FINISHED THE FOURTH CHAPTER!**

**Toushiro: Ya and I almost got molested.**

**Ya and?**

**Toushiro: Do something!**

**Canith is funny and yet a bitch so...**

**Ichigo: Canith should die... -flames-**

**Renji: Agreed! -flames-**

**Toushiro and I: o.O**

**OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY! While Ichigo and Renji have their fun, I thank everyone who kept me in line to get up to this particular chapter. Here's the links, again for neko toushiro and girl toushiro. (their not that good)**

**http://shippoluver1000. Deviantart. com/art/Toushiro-Hitsugaya-Girl-152704556 **

**http://shippoluver1000. Deviantart. com/art/Toushiro-Hitsugaya-Neko-152697179  
**

**Okay! Review and next chapter will be posted on the 12th!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**Hiya everyone! Aren't ya excited?! Valentine's Day is soon and you know what that means, love is in the air! And Out lil cupid, Yukihime will spread the love!**

**Toushiro: You know I hate you right?**

**I love you too! I disown everything except the idea! Now for Chapter 5: Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Valentine's Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up really tired at 4:00 in the morning. My costume was hanging and I had to wear it all day at school today! I sighed and took a shower and slipped it on then. I looked at myself in the mirror and tied my hair up in a ribbon. I brushed my teeth and slipped on the wings. Rukia was up and made breakfast and made a note for the guys. We grabbed the cards we sorted and grabbed some breakfast and walked out. We got to dress out of uniform but had to be Valentine's Colors today. Rukia was in a long sleeved pink t-shirt and a pink skirt. I smiled.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, your outfit is a little revealing, isn't it?",asked Rukia. We stopped and I looked at it.

"It is but I found it alright. They said I could wear anything since I was the Lil Miss Cupid.",I answered."Rukia, you know you can call me Yukihime, or Yuki-chan."

"I know.",Rukia answered and we started to walk again."I just thought I would call you that."

"Lets get to school, okay?",I said. She nodded and we walked slowly and silently to school. Once we got there, we went inside and went to put the notes on the people's desks. Kurosaki-kun, abarai-kun, Madareme-kun, Ayasegwa-kun, and Inoue-san all got one. I smiled and we got everything ready then.

"Lets see...",started Rukia. Thats when the early bell rang and some people came in, like the teacher. "Uh-oh..."

"Oh Yuki-chan that outfit is perfect.",said the teacher.

"A-arigato.",I stuttered, blushing."I never did this before so pardon for asking but do I go around during class time to deliver the others?"

"Yes.",the teacher said standing up."You already delivered some, correct?"

"Not yet.",I answered."Can Rukia come with me?"

"Yes.",said the teacher and Rukia and I left before class started and hid in the bathroom. After classes started, we went to other classrooms. First was the history class. I knocked.

"Come in.",said a voice. Rukia burst open the door and walked in."Ah! Look everyone! Its Cupid!"

"Oh my god...",said everyone. I turned around and smiled. I looked at the valentine's and Kurosaki-kun introduced me to everyone after a week and I went to a guys desk and placed 5 valentine's down. Then to a girls desk and set 15 down. After 15 minutes I was done and I skipped out.

"Which now?",asked Rukia. I checked the schedule.

"Math. Again.",I said."Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun will see me and you like this."

"We should just go there and not worry.",Rukia said."Come on."

"Alright.",I said and we went to the classroom. I smiled and knocked.

"Come in!",yelled the teacher. I opened the door and skipped in."Yuki-chan!"

"Oh-hai-yo.",I said cutely. I spun around a little too fast and when I looked back, guys were blushing. "Oopsies. Time to deliver!"

"Right...",Rukia said and went up as I delivered the cards."Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika... I gotta talk to you guys."

"Okay.",they all said and got up. I went back in the hall when I finished.

"What are you guys talking about?",I asked. Thats when Kurosaki-kun grabbed me."Wh-what are you doing?"

"I came up with the idea that one of these guys will date you so no one will take you away.",Rukia said. "Even if I like Ichigo, he was the first one to react."

"D-d-dating?",I stuttered, face going into blush.**(****Magician Girl Mirani helped me out for Ichihitsu xD)**

"You guys will make an adorable couple!",squealed Matsumoto."Kiss!"

"Can't. Rukia and I have to deliver more...",I started and started coughing."Cards..."

"You aren't getting sick again, are you?",asked Abarai-kun.

"I'll be fine.",I answered and spun around really fast and got dizzy. I almost fell but Madareme-kun caught me."Apparently I can't."

"I'll be with Yuki-chan the whole time.",Rukia said."Anything happens, I'll let you guys know."

They nodded and Rukia and I ran off to deliver the rest. I kept my smile up and by lunch time, I was almost done. I had to take a break and eat lunch so me and Rukia went with guys again. We looked around but couldn't fine them. Rukia searched for Abarai-kun, I searched for Kurosaki-kun. I finally found them.

"Kurosaki-kun!",I squealed. He turned and I hugged him. Then I felt him grasping me."Ah!"

"Kon!",yelled Rukia. I backed away."Where's Ichigo and Renji?"

"Defeating Hollows.",answered Kon. I shuddered and we ate lunch while waiting for them 15 minutes later, they came.

"Have you two been waiting for us all this time?",asked Kurosaki-kun. We nodded."Oh boy."

"Whats wrong with that?",I asked.

"You two could've gotten raped or molested.",Abarai-kun said.

"You guys have dirty minds!",Rukia laughed. I store at her.

"Mou, thats not funny.",I said. Then giggled."I bet they look at dirty magazines..."

"Hahahaha! They probably do!",Rukia laughed along. We laughed a whole lot... So this is what it feels to be like a girl.

"Okay! Stop! We don't do that stuff!",Kurosaki-kun said."Like we would."

"Maybe you would, maybe you wouldn't.",I giggled. Rukia looked like she was going to pass out. "Mou Rukia, was it that funny?"

"Yes.",Rukia answered calmly."Lil' Miss Cupid, you have still deliver cards!"

"Oh shi-",I started and coverecd my mouth._'I ALMOST SWORE!'_

"You okay?",asked Abarai-kun. I gave a nervous laughter and ran off with Rukia.

"I can't believe I almost swore.",I whispered to Rukia. Then everyone heard music and opened their classroom doors."Whats this all about?"

"Carmelldansen Contest!",yelled a student. It was Keigo. I walked up."Ah Yuki-chan. Want to give it a go?"

"Certainly.",I answered. Once I was in place with some others, Keigo-kun started the music and we started. At the slow, I danced slow, at fast, I danced fast. Whats sucks is that my assets were bouncing. Everyone was looking at me. Rukia came in and we all danced to the beat. After the song was almost over, everyone was giving up besides me and Rukia Then when she gave up, I ended up the winner. "Woah..."

"And it looks like Miss Cupid can do anything!",yelled Keigo. I went to deliver more cards. Rukia ran after me to give me my prize.

"Where now?",asked Rukia. I let her look at the list."Science huh?"

"Yea. Lets go!",I squealed. We ran there and kept delivering the cards till it was time to go home. The bag then was empty and I grabbed everything I needed. We met up with the guys and we walked home.

"Your not cold at all?",asked Abarai-kun. I shook my head.

"Can we just go home?",I asked, tiredly."I am so tired... I can barely think."

"Thank god for Friday's.",Rukia said with a smile. As we got home, I changed out of my costume, made dinner, we all ate in silence. I took another shower and brushed my teeth. Blow dried my hair and crawled into bed. I sighed and slept.

(Outside of Room, No POV)

"She looks so cute.",Renji said with a smile.

"Ya she does. Come on lets get to bed.",Ichigo said. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia went to bed. Everyone else was already in bed.

* * *

**Well next chapter is done. Sorry if its early but with so many reviews, this is going fast. **

**Toushiro: Zzzzz**

**Ya Yuki-chan is asleep and next chapter, there's dance contest at school. Won't be telling you who's against who! See ya next time in chapter 6!**


	6. Dance Contest!

**Woohoo! 6th Chapter of 'What! Not Again!' is starting now! There's a Dance contest at school and I am not telling who's against who! Well... Girls Against Boys xD Um, I disown everything besides the idea. Now Chapter 6: DANCE CONTEST!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dance Contest

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eye's and glared at my alarm clock. I got up from my bed and went to get the school clothes, a bra, socks, and underwear. I took another shower, even if I took one last night, slipped on the bra and underwear then the school clothes. I blow-dried my hair, brushed it, brushed my teeth, and slipped in two hair clips in my hair and walked out of my room. I started on breakfast then everyone came out. We ate, they brushed their teeth, we slipped on our shoes and grabbed our bags, and then made our way to school.

"There's an assembly today. A dance contest. Girls against Boys. Everyone's participating.",Kurosaki- kun said. I blushed a little."It kind of sucks."

"Why?",asked Abarai-kun."Girls can't dance."

"Can to.",Rukia argued."Girls can cheer, do ballet, tap dance..."

"Guys break dance.",Abarai-kun argued.

"So? Girls look cute when they cheer!",Rukia argued.

"Lets just get to school!",I yelled at them and then covered my mouth.

"Woah... girl hormone's.",Kurosaki-kun said as I had shouted. As we kept walking, I smiled. A dance contest should be fun, shouldn't it?

"Hello... princess.",came a voice. We all turned. Canith was there.

"What do you want?",I asked.

"I am going to beat you in the dance contest and you shall be mine.",Canith said.

"Sorry, already going out with Ichigo.",I said with a smirk and quickly kissed Ichigo."See you -BEEP- with no sense of emotion?"

"Why you-",started Canith.

"Drop it. Trying to fight with a girl not only makes you look weak but bad as well.",I said with a smile. He tried to punch me but I dodged and then came up with a great trick. I started crying... fake tears. "Wahhh! Canith a big bully! He hurt me!"

"Canith!",yelled Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Keigo.

"I...",started Canith. I kept on crying."I didn't hit her!"

"You did too!",I cried. Then to add effect and I made myself bleed."See! You made my bleed!"

"Whats going on here?",asked a teacher. It was the English teacher, Ms. Ojin. She glanced at me and then she ran to me."Yukihime, what happened?"

"Canith punched me! He made me bleed!",I answered, still crying, showing her my arm that was now bleeding more. Guess I was too strong."Ow..."

"Ichigo, Renji. Get her to the nurse. As for Canith, your expelled.",Ms. Ojin said. I got picked up by Abarai-kun and at the nurses office, I got fixed fast and I could go back to class.

"How did you manage the fake tears?",asked Kurosaki-kun.

"Rukia taught me.",I said.

"What about the blood?",asked Abarai-kun.

"I made myself bleed.",I said with a smirk."Caniths an ass."

"True that.",said the two males. Once in the classroom, all three of us walked and then everyone noticed my arm wrapped.

"You alright now Yukihime?",asked Ms. Ojin. I nodded and took my seat."Alright. Okay then everyone! We're going to the gymnasium for a Dance Contest. Grab your things and follow me."

We all grabbed our bags and I stayed in front as Ms. Ojin asked. As we walked, I couldn't help but thinking the teachers just want girls to show what their made of. I guess its alright but nevermind. Once in the gymnasium, we all took our seats and the teachers went in the middle and waited for everyone to quiet down. I sighed and waited. Everyone was talking about what everything was about and why~ must there be an assembly now!

"Everyone be quiet!",shouted the math teacher, Mr. Iba. I sweat dropped as everyone quieted down. "Alright, the reason you were called here is because of a Dance Contest. Girls against Boys.

"We're going to draw a girl and guy name out of the hat and those two will be first.",said the Science teacher, Mrs. Linginton.

"The girl is...",started , drawing a name."Yukihime Hitsugaya!"

"And the guys is...",started Mr. Iba, drawing a name."Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo and I brought our bags down with us as we went to the middle of the gymnasium. We put out bags down and we had to pick one song each. I picked 'Never Underestimate A Girl' and Ichigo chose 'The Cotton Eyed Joe'. We did rock-paper-scissors and I got to go first. When my song played a waited till the lyrics started.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...she can_

I began to dance to the beat. I swung my hips to the beat making everyone whistle.

_I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance  
_

I smiled and poked Ichigo at 'what Boy'. I smiled and spun around.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should  
_

I danced slow for easy and flew my hands up in the air for in control. I walked around in circles around Ichigo and flipped back.

_Never under estimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never under estimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands  
_

I kicked my leg up and flipped backwards. I spun and cartwheeled. I went left and right and kicked my leg back up. I went around Ichigo and then spread my arms wide.

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls got it better...(watch out)  
_

I smacked my kips, I smiled and pushed Ichigo but then went back and front flipped.

_Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you... really like it ...or not  
_

I acted like a secretary and then walked around Ichigo again. I made a heart and then made my arms criss cross. Now, there was woohoo's.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
That's right... no no no no you should  
_

Again, I went slow, threw my hands up, and went around Ichigo. I put a finger up and wagged it as the 'no's' went on.

_Never under estimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never under estimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands  
_

I smiled and punched up, down, and at the side. I pulled out my phone and then shoved it back in my bra. I kept on spinning. I pointed to Ichigo for you and for we, I pointed to everyone. I then held out my hands...

_She might be president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin' on  
We've been tryin' to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice  
_

I sighed and spun and flipped. I hopped to Ichigo and moved my hips. Don't try to win, I pushed Ichigo and for your only gonna, I wagged my finger. I went up and down seductively. I pointed to a random guy and mouthed 'Take a little sound advice'.

_Never under estimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never under estimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands  
_

At this again, I flipped and spun around Ichigo. I bounced and went around him more and more. I was getting dizzy but eveyrone kept cheering me on.

_Never under estimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never under estimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

I smiled and flipped and when it ended, I ended up in a handstand. Everyone cheered and applauded me more and more. I stood up normally and I backed away. The Cotton Eyed Joe repeats itself like the Soulja Boy. Abarai-kun taught me the dances so I knew about them easy. I sighed as I watched Kurosaki-kun make a fool out of himself with the dance. He could _not _do it right. I giggled as he tried his hardest. As the song ended, I smiled.

"Winner...",started Ms. Ojin, opening a paper."Yukihime!"

"And the next people will be Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.",said Mr. Iba. Ichigo and I stepped aside as Rukia and Abarai-kun went to the center. Ichigo was marked as loser and I had a sash on me, labeled as winner.

"I am going to win Renji. Please Don't Stop The Music will be my song.",Rukia announced.

"Mine will be 'Don't Trust Me'.",Abarai-kun said. Rock-Paper-Scissors and Rukia got to go first. The music then started.

_Please don't stop the music,music,music,music,music_  
_Please don't stop the music,music,music,music,music_

_Please don't stop the music,music,music,music,music_  
_  
It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

Rukia threw her arms down and walked to Abarai-kun and shook her hips. I saw her look and then pointed to Kurosaki-kun. Then she flipped and everyone was clapping along. She threw hands up again and spun around.

_Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

She pointed to Abarai-kun and danced a little more. She grasped Abarai-kun's hips and then put his hands on her waist. She put her hands together and put them on her chest and then her face.

_  
Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa  
Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa  
Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

She spun and walked around Abarai-kun. She dropped to the floor and got back up again and then danced normally. She spun around more and more, showing her underwear making guys whistle. I thought it was cute.

_Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show(oh)  
_

She raised her arms up and made her hands to fists and opened them for explode. She pointed to Abarai-kun and her and then wagged her finger and she pulled out her notebook and hide hers and Abarai-kun's face and threw it aside.

_Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

She did some of the same moves again but mised 'em up a little. Its was fun to watch but soon... I was feeling dizzy. In a sickening way. Everyone was cheering so loudly because Rukia was mostly the star like I was.

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa  
Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa  
Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa _

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do-_

~4 Hours Later~

I woke up in a bed. I looked around and it was the nurses office. I blinked and sat up but ended up coughing. I wasn't sick again, was I? Or was it just the side-effects of the transformation? I shivered slightly as I thought about what happened. It could be the blood from my arm. I heard the door open and I looked at the door. Kurosaki-kun, abarai-kun, Rangiku, Rukia, Madareme-kun, and Ayasegwa-kun were there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?",asked Kurosaki-kun.

"Fine now, but what happened?",I asked.

"Well, as I was dancing, I noticed you watching.",Rukia started."You gasped as you wobbled. There was a HIGH spiritual pressure making you sick. You did win but you ended up here because you passed out."

"I also convinced the teachers to let all of us go home. You, need rest.",Abarai-kun said. I whined.

"Aw~ Thats not fair.",I whined. Oh god, now I sound like a child."I only passed out. Someone could be out to get me. I should stay by you guys."

"She's got a point.",Rangiku said. I smiled."But..."

"What?",I asked, scared what she was going say.

"But, if someone is out to get you, that means you'll be hanging out with us so...",Rangiku started."We get to dress you up and take pictures!"

"No!",I yelped. Everyone got a devious smirk and nodded."Ah... why me?"

"Because when you were a boy, you couldn't dress up in girly outfits but now a girl, it'll be HOT.", Ayasegwa-kun replied. I blushed."Lets sign out, grab our things, and go."

Abarai-kun helped me up and Kurosaki-kun decided to carry me home bridal style in his arms. I blushed redder when he picked me up of the floor. One arm under my legs and the other around my back. I shuddered slightly as we got our things. Rukia carried most of the bags and as we walked home, people kept looking at us. We had home passes so if we were caught by the police, we show the pass, and we go home. I sighed as we kept walking. Compliments of 'Aw their so cute' and 'Perfect Couple', surround us. When we got home, we all changed into something comfortable. We then went out for lunch then. Why? Because Abarai-kun didn't want me to cook while I'm in my situation. So... we went to subway. Once we got what we wanted, we walked home, ate there... god its boring. Thats when there was a high spiritual pressure again. Everyone went into their soul forms. Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow, Kusaka, and Ulquiorra were there.

"What do you bastards want?",asked Kurosaki-kun. They pointed at me.

"Bankai!",I yelped. I transformed."Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Bankai!",yelled Madareme-kun, Kurosaki-kun, and Abarai-kun.

"Ryumon Houzikmaru."

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Hihiho Zabimaru."

"Tch. There's no way you can defeat us.",Kusaka said. I gasped as he tried to attack me but I flew."You know your cleavage is showing..."

_'Hyourinmaru!'_

_**'Sorry. I should've warned you.'**_

_'F-fine. Forgiven.'_

"Oh shut up!",I yelped and attacked Kusaka. I then kicked him and eveyrone went away."Again... freaky."

"Ya, when you were a cat, this happened too.",Kuroskai-kun remarked. I wonder why..."well, back in our gigai's we go."

When we went back in our gigai's, I wobbled. I still had to get used to a girl gigai.**(Imagine a girl in a BOYS gigai or a boy in a girls gigai)**It would be weird if I was a boy instead a girl in the human world. I would ACT like a girl, which would suck, big time! Now, since it was Friday, we had no homework so we got to stay up ALL NIGHT and there's a three-day weekend! Yippee! Oh god... girrrrlie~. Not good. We all sat down on the couch and watched some random anime that was on. I think it was 'Digi Charat Nyo' or something like that.**(I watched that anime before, its cute)**

"Well, we'll do dress-up tommarrow.",Madareme-kun said. I looked out the window. How did it get dark so fast."Lets get to sleep."

"Okay.",we all answered. I went in my room and changed into a leapord night gown that showed my cleavage and had a robe to match by the side of me when I wake in the morning. I left my hair hanging but brushed it and my teeth and layed in my bed. Kurosaki-kun... me and him are dating... not cool...

"Hey... Yuki-chan.",came Kurosaki-kun's voice. I turned my head towards the bed."You just sleep alright? Everything will be fine."

"Okay. Night Kurosaki-kun.",I said. He shut my door and shut the light off and I closed my eye's.

* * *

**Wow. I am flying past the chapter like Sakura blossoms on a windy day. But ya, the Kusaka thing... was random. I was running out idea's.**

**Toushiro: That was sooo a dick move in chapter 392!**

**Oh ya! I just read chapter 391-392. Aizen MADE toushiro STAB Momo! That WAS a FUCKING dick move! I hate Aizen even more now! Oh ya... sorry, I had to make 'Yukihime' pass out since I was bored... Girls rock. Don't know when the next chapter will be updated but now 'The Lies of Crushes and Torture' is... gone. I delted it. Also, Happy v-day and I hope you had a great one! And I made up the teacher names!**


	7. SAY WHAT!

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait on 'What! Not Again!'. I had some... diffuculties... haha... Well never mind that. I had some troubles but I fixed them. Okay... I disown everything in this story except the idea!~ Time for chapter seven... SAY WHAT?!**

* * *

Chapter 7

SAY WHAT?!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I woke up. It was Saturday and no homework. But wait... I had to get DRESSED-UP in anything everyone else wanted. I sat up and looked at the clock. 6:30? I set it for that time this time? Weird. I put my feet to the floor and stood. I walked to my closet and opened the door to it. I looked around and saw something cute. I looked like a maids outfit but cat ears and a tail were with it. I shrugged and took a shower. I slipped on the outfit, a necklace, a bracelet, brushed my teeth, and slipped on a pair of socks. I walked out of my bedroom and walked into the kitchen. No one was there and now it was 7:15. I shrugged and made pancakes and sausage this time. I had my IPOD in my bra and the earplugs in my ears. Taylor Swifts 'Love Story' was playing. I smiled and kept cooking and set the table. I was spinning around as I flipped the pancakes and sausage and setting the table. I guess I was hyper. As I placed the syrup on the table and spun, I felt someone catch me. I blushed and looked up. My eye's met amber/ember brown and orange hair...

"Kurosaki-kun!",I yelped. I backed away as he chuckled."Um... I..."

"So you saw the outfit I put in there, and you wore it?",asked a voice. I spun around.

"Abarai-kun!",I yelped again. I then glared."So... you _made _me wear it..."

"Yep!",said the two. I frowned.

"That was mean... And don't sneak up on me like that!",I yelped. Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun shrugged and went to wake up everyone else for breakfast. I yawned and rubbed my eye. Then there was a knock on the door."Who is it?"

"Its Ukitake and Shunsei~",came Kyoruku-san's voice. I gasped.

"B-be r-right there!",I stammered and back flipped the door. I peeked through the hole and saw them. I then opened it."Hey."

"Woohoo.",whistled Kyoruku-san. I slapped him."Ow..."

"Not to be rude, but why are you guys here?",I asked. Ukitake-san smiled.

"The soutaicho wanted us to visit...",Ukitake-san said. I closed the door as they walked in and slipped off their shoes."Where is everyone?"

"They're busy...",I lied. Then heard a bang."What the?"

"Ikkaku! No fighting!"

"You do NOT wake me!"

"Stop it!"

"Damn it...",I whispered and then took a deep breath."Everyone out here now!"

"Yes ma'am!",came the reply. I counted to 5 and everyone was by the kitchen table.

"Thank you.",I said."Ukitake-san and Kyoruku-san are here."

"Oh, hey guys!",Kurosaki-kun said and kissed me on the cheek."Wanna eat breakfast with us?"

"Your getting into the whole... pretending to date thing, aren't ya?",I asked with a smirk. He blushed.

"W-well... kinda...",he replied. I giggled and got extra chairs and we all sat down to eat.

"So... what will be first?",asked Madareme-kun. I swallowed hard."I mean second."

"I say... a nurse!",Rangiku-san said with a devious smile. I took a sip of milk."Or a sex slave..."

"What?!",I coughed as my milk went down the wrong pipe. Kurosaki-kun patted my back."Defiantly not a sex slave!"

"Why?",asked Rangiku-san.

"Because.",I answered and continued to eat.

"How about a NAUGHTY school girl?",Rangiku-san asked. I choked."What?"

"That stuff... is idiotic and you just happen to speak your mind in the wrong place at the wrong time!",I answered, coughing still. Abarai-kun pat my back this time."This is ridiculous."

"Well, we can maybe.... hell... I don't know.",Madareme-kun said.

"MAKE-UP PARTY!~", squealed Rukia loudly. I turned to her."Girls get to make-up guys, guys make-up girls."

"I _love _that idea.",I said with a smirk."You pick our partners?"

"How many guys are there?",asked Rangiku. I counted. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Shunsei, Ichigo, and Renji. 6.

"Six guys. So we each get 2. Thats fair.",I said with a smile."Rukia? Call out who we get!"

"Okay Rangiku you get Ikkaku and Yumichika. I call Ichigo and Renji so you Yuki-chan get Ukitake-taicho and Kyoruku-taicho.",Rukia announced. I smiled."Seem fair?"

"Very.",I answered with a smirk. The guys groaned as they had to do the dishes. I went into my room, changed into a a black tanktop that showed my belly, black leather pants, and a black headband. Not to mention, my hair was put up in a ponytail. I searched and grabbed my mascara, my eyeshadow, my blush, my ponytails, my ribbons, my lip gloss, my stick on earrings, some boa's**(the furry things) **and some other things and put it in a bag and walked out into he living room. The guys and the girls were ready."Rukia, should the guys decide who go first?"

"We decide on the guys make-upping the girls!",Abarai-kun said.

"Ya, its decided.",Rukia said with a depressing smile."Have fun."

"You too.",I said and walked to Ukitake and Kyoruku with the bag."So..."

"This is going to be fun.",Ukitake said and had me sit on the couch. I closed my eye's as Kyoruku took out eyeshadow. I kept them closed as they continued."Shunsei! Not that!"

"Come on... its pretty.",Kyoruku said. I started to giggle."Whats so funny?"

"You guys.",I answered, openiny my eye's. All the guys turned tp me and smiled. Ukitake and Kyoruku applied some more make-up and then the girls looked."Woah..."

"Damn! For guys, you know how to make a girl hot!",complimented Rukia.

"Same to you guys.",Rangiku said."Guys have to make-upped now!"

Said guys groaned. Ukitake and Kyoruku sat on the couch and all of us got started. I pulled out eyeliner. I put hot pink on Kyoruku and dark blue on Ukitake. I pulled off Kyoruku's hat and put their hair in braids and bows. I smiled. I was making great progress. I added mascara and blush. I put boa's around their necks, added fake earrings, a necklace on each of them and lipstick. I looked at them and they looked funny. I held in my laughter and then a phone rang as was standing on the couch so I could fix the hair and fell over backwards and landed on my head. Rukia and Ichigo got up. Ichigo to answer his cell phone and Rukia to help me up. I groaned as I got back on my feet again and was a little upset but when I saw everyone faces I couldn't hold back my giggles. I bust out with laughter. Rukia and Rangiku looked at the guys and laughed with me. The guys looked at us and ran into a bathroom. I stopped laughing and as they cameback out, they had their faces cleaned off. Ichigo grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch and started to tickle me... furiously. I gasped as I burst into a fit of giggles. I stopped as he let me breath and I knocked him off the couch. I got perfume and held it up to the guys.

"Don't make me use this!",I said, with a cop-like tone. I giggled as they backed away. I set the perfume down."Glad to see we're in an understanding."

"Alright. Men are _against _anything fruity-smelling.",Madareme-kun said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not if your a Yumichika!",laughed Rukia. I went into laughter. Yumi-kun fumed."Oh you know its true."

"Yes. True. But getting her to laugh... thats tricky.",Yumi-kun said as he pointed to me. I covered my mouth."Come on... you sound cute."

"Now what should we do?",asked Abarai-kun. I uncovered my mouth. A a small noise escaped from my lips."What was that?"

"A hiccup.",Kurosaki-kun said."I know what we're gonna do today..."

"What?",we all asked.

"Get rid of Yuki-chan's hiccups.",Kurosaki-kun said with a smirk. I hiccuped.

"No!",I yelped and hiccuped."Okay... they hurt like hell!"

We went into the kitchen and we tried everything known to man... and woman. Sugar, chocolate, water, holding my breath... mostly everything. I sighed and hiccuped. How was I supposed to get rid of them? Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun were gone after I had stood back on my feet and my world was spinning. After a while, I hiccuped again and it hurt like hell. I sighed and then I walked around and grabbed a glass of water as well. I chugged it down fast and kept some in my mouth. I did a handstand, Ukitake-san holding me up and counted to 10. I swallowed the water and the hone rang. Ukitake let go to answer the phone and I flew backwards and had flliped on my back. I winced in pain and smiled as I stood up. All the guys were doing their own things. Rukia and Rangiku weren't around either. I blinked and sat on the couch, turning on the television. Something unknown was on. I turned up the volume and everyone came over. Why is everything so random today?**(STFU Yukihime-chan. Toushiro: You made me this way. Me: Why is it random? Toushiro: Reviewers... help her out... RANDOM!)**

"What shall we do?",asked Rangiku, flopping onto the couch. I stared at her and she snapped her fingers."Amusement park!"

"What? Why there?",asked Yumi-kun.

"Rollercoasters, cotton candy, ferris wheel, teacups, love river!",explained Rangiku."Those are just_ some _of the reasons we should go!"

"Ya. Not to mention barfing, screaming, crying, pain...",I complained. Everyone looked at me."What?"

"You have a scret... don't ya?",asked Abarai-kun. I blushed."What is it, huh?"

"I'm not telling you.",I said with a grin. Kurosaki-kun came over to me and ready to tickle me."Alright! I'm afraid of heights alright?"

"Really? Who would've known!",Abarai-kun said. I layed on my side on the couch."Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.",I answered and got up from the couch."I'm just tired."

"Alright.",Kurosaki-kun said with a smile and carried me off to bed."Its only the afternoon and your tired? Is something wrong?"

"Ever since I turned female, I have been treated unfairly.",I answered."Not to mention my fever..."

"Your sick?",asked Kurosaki-kun, setting me down on my bed. Then he felt my forehead."Ouch! Your burning up!"

"Could be the potion.",I reminded him. He started to undress me."Hey!"

"Sorry.",Kurosaki-kun said, closed the door, locked it and then came back over and took my clothes off once again and slipped my pajama's on."Did you think I of all people, was gonna rape you?"

"N-no... but.",I started but he kissed me on the forehead, undid the ponytail and took out the headband and covered me up.

"I'll bring you some soup in a bit.",Kurosaki-kun said with a smile and walked. As I layed in my bed, I had millions of questions going through my head. I also had a million feeling going through me. Confused, upset, sick, hot, happy, mad... But one question is stuck in me...

_'How come, of all time's, I get sick when side effects edge in?'_

* * *

**WOOHOO NEXT CHAPTER DONE!**

**Toushiro: I got sick... again!**

**Ya but people love that stuff. **

**Ichigo: No they don't.  
**

**Well Toushi here is popular.**

**Toushiro: Toushi? THATS A GIRLS NAME!**

**I know! ^_^ Okay people. Sorry for the confusion but I had no idea's what-so-ever and I need some help! So this was just a random chapter! See ya next time!**


	8. Amusement Park Fun

**Hey people! I am back! Thanks for the reviews! Especially Magician Girl Mirani! She has gave me sooo many idea's! I'll mention what idea she gave me! Okay... last time, there was a lot of randomness going on! This time, AMUSEMENT PARK! I made up the amusements park name okay? Chapter 8: Amusement Park Fun! I disown everything except the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Amusement Park Fun

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I woke up. It was 4:30 in the morning... why in the world did I make my alrm clock go off _that _early?! It sucks... I sat up and walked to my closet I grabbed a pair shorts and a tank top and changed. I brushed my hair and teeth and put my hair in pigtails. I slipped on tennis socks and walked out of my room. I pulled out a glass and got some water from the faucet. I yawned and got the paper and mail. I looked through it, putting everything in separate piles. I looked at the paper. Amusement Park... Dress Up Day at the Suki-Doki Amusement Park. Tunnel of Love, Ferris Wheel, carousal... I blinked and made myself some coffee as well. I drank some with cream and sugar while reading the paper. I sighed. Stupid things... why? I heard a door open and looked at the clock. Someone was up at 5:00 in the morning? Who? I felt someone grip my shoulders and then lick my ear. I blushed.

"Ah!",I yelped I slapped the person on the face. HE hissed. I opened my eye's and saw Kurosaki-kun."Kurosaki-kun!"

"And what are you doing up?",he asked me. I blinked.

"My clock was set for 4:30... Although, I should ask you the same question.",I answered him. Kurosaki-kun smiled and grabbed the paper.

"I set it for that time so I could scare ya.",Kurosaki-kun said. I glared at him and slapped him."OW!"

"Be aware... just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't hit hard.",I answered. Then another opened and I heard yawns. I turned and saw Rukia, Rangiku, Abarai-kun, Ayasegwa-kun, and Madareme-kun.

"Whats all the yelling about?",asked Rukia, rubbing her eye. I blushed a deep shade of red, while Kurosaki-kun rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing... I scared Yukihime... she hit me.",said Kurosaki-kun. I slapped him again."Ow damn it!"

"You scared me!?",I yelled."You licked my ear damn it!"

"Like I meant it... I only-",Kurosaki-kun started. I rose a fist."Okay!"

"Thats what I thought.",I said and decided to get started on breakfast. I started to make homemade panacakes when someone wrapped their arms around me. I jumped and shuddered. I heard a chuckle and I turned."ABARAI-KUN!"

"Sorry.",Abarai-kun said and moved away. I glared at him and continued. I heard rustling of paper.

"Hey. At the Suki-Doki Amusement Park, there's a dress-up day. Sweet!",Kurosaki-kun exclaimed. I was spreading oil in the pan when he said that

"Ow!",I hissed, pulling my burning and hurt finger away from the stupid pan. Everyone looked at me."Can't anyone shut up for once?"

"Let me see it.",Abarai-kun said. I hid it. He grabbed my arm and forced me to show it."Ouch... Ikkaku! Get bandages!"

"Okay.",came Madareme-kun's reply. I watched him leave until I felt cold water hitting my burn. I saw Kuroskai-kun clean up everything.

"Ah!",I yelped. The cold water hit me like a rock on my skin."Don't do that!"

"Why not? We have to heal it.",Abarai-kun said. He got handed bandages and he started to unravel them."Hold still."

"No.",I said and moved my hand away. I hid it again."I'm fine damn it. I'll be a-okay."

"No you won't.",Kurosaki-kun remarked and hed my arm out and had a tight hold on me. Abarai-kun then finished."Lets go to the amusement park!"

"Ya!",shouted everyone besides me and went to go get ready.

Rangiku grabbed me and forced a ice-blue colored dress with no sleeves or straps. I went into my room, closing and locking the door behind me with everything else. I put the dress on with difficulty with a strapless bra. It reached to the floor and fans out at the hip area. The dress is decorated by a lot of little sliver snowflakes that reflect to the light. Over the dress is a royal blue cloak held together by a clasp shaped like a snow flake which is made out of white with some blue sapphire like stones for decoration. I slip on baby blue gloves that reach to my elbows and my shoes are the same colour. I left my hair left down so that the princessy tiara, that has an ice crystal in the middle, rests perfectly on my forehead.**(Thanks Magician Girl Mirani) **When I walked out and to Ranigku's room, Rukia was a bunny and Rangiku was naughty school girl. They gasped when they saw me. I blushed.

"You look adorable!",squelled Rangiku. My face went bright red."Lets go see the boys, shall we?"

"Yes!",Rukia answered. I nodded, trying to not mess up my hair. We walked out to see no one except Abarai-kun. He was batman."Renji... why batman?"

"Cuz he's cool.",Abarai-kun explained. He then saw me and moved his eyes up and down."Woohoo."

"Shut up.",I said, blushing. Thats when I heard whistling from behind. I turned and saw Kurosaki-kun with a white suit on and a crown."What the..."

"I got him being your prince while your his snow princess...",Madareme-kun remarked. My face turned bright red and I was ready to attack him but Kurosaki-kun held me back."Nice Ichigo."

"Thnaks.",Kurosaki-kun said. I struggled to get free but no matter what, Kurosaki-kun held on tight."Shall we go?"

"Yep!",shouted everyone except me. We grabbed our money and cell phone's in a bag and climbed into Kurosaki-kun's van. I then buckled up and we took off. Abarai-kun then turned on the radio. Sadly, it was a heavy metal song.

"AH!",screamed Rangiku. I jumped."Turn. It. Off."

"Fine.",Abarai-kun said and slipped in a cd. I sighed and leaned back and looked the window."We're almost at the amusement park."

"Terrific.",I when we stopped, I sighed.

"We're here!",yelled Kurosaki-kun. We all climbed out and Kurosaki-kun held my hand. We got in and we got food."Now..."

"What first?",I finished. We all looked at the map."Tunnel of Love?"

"Hey! Why don't you two go through... ad we'll meet you guys there!",Rukia said. I looked at Kurosaki-kun and he nodded."Terrifice so... bye bye!"

"Hey! Wait!",I yelped as Kuroskai-kun pulled me away. We got there and we payed. We got into the pink heart boat and we got sent down the river."Not the best-"

My words got caught off short when Kurosaki-kun kissed me! I breathed through my nose as we continued. I moaned into the kiss as he rubbed his hands down my sides. Then, I opened my mouth willingly... and we FRENCH KISSED! I felt the sparks on my tongue as we continued on. The boat suddenly stopped and we were alone in the middle. Romantice music played as we waited for the rid to continue but it seemed like the ride broke. Kurosaki-kun hugged me cse as we kept kissing. I had my hands against his chest. When we pulled away, we were panting for air and then when we noticed what we did, we turned around and blushed. I looked down at my egs and curled my dress in my fingers. Kurosaki-kun then wrapped his arms around me.**(Well that didn't go as I planned. Toushiro: You made me kissm Ichigo! Me: You know you liked it... Toushiro: Well...-I smile- GET ON WITH THE CAME STORY!) **I blushed and then looked at him.

"Sorry about that Yuki-chan...",came Kurosaki-kun's voice. The boat started moving again."I don't know what I was think-"

"I-Ichigo...",I stuttered, blushing. He stared at me."It was... romantic... I l-loved it... I felt a sensation I nver had before... I never kissed anyone so you ere my first... I... I... I l-love you... Ichi...kun..."

"Love you too.",Ichigo told me and kissed me on the cheek."They planned this..."

"Yep.",I agreed. We laughed and after the ride was over, I clinged onto Ichigo and he won me a teddy bear at darts! We got ice cream and it was good!"This was fun..."

"Yea.",Ichigo said and hugged me close on the bench."We should go find the others..."

"HEY GUYS!",yelled Rukia's voice. Speak-of-the-devils!"We looked everywhere for you two!"

"The ride broke down and we decided to play some games.",I answered."What do we do now?"

"Carosaul!",came Ruia's and Rangiku's reply. So we went there. Ichigo and I sat on a bench that was heart shaped that also moved up and down on the top floor and I clinged onto him since I was scared. Rukia took a unicorn, Rangiku took a horse, Madareme-kun took a cheetah with Yumi-kun, and Abarai-kun took the cat. After we were done and it was time for judging, we went to the main stage.

"Now we have seen so many wonderful costumes but we especially liked this wonderful couples costume in the Tunnel of Love!",came an announcer and showed a clip of me and Ichigo kissing!"The couple, please come up!"

"Come on.",Ichigo said and I followed him up. When we got up on stage, I clinged onto Ichigo."So..."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!",came chants from the crowd. I nodded and we kissed again. Only this time... more sparks. When we pulled apart, everyone cheered.

"Wow! How long have you two been dating?",asked the announcer.

"About a week now.",Ichigo lied.

"Woohoo! This couple... should get somehing special!",said the announcer. I blinked."What do you guys want?"

"Yuki-chan?",asked Ichigo. I thought fr a moment. Then came up with it.

"Since Ichigo is like a lion and I'm like a cat... I'd like to have our pictures framed on a stuffed lion and cat together with a heart!",I answered. People whistled at this.

"Awesome idea!",said the announcer."Lets get your pictures taken!"

Ichigo and I went backstage and I got mine first and then Ichigo. The together. Ichigo had told them to put a together image in the heart. We waited for an hour until it was done. When the person came out with it, I took the kitty half and Ichigo took the lion half. The photoman took another picture of us and they went away. I smiled. I kissed Ichigo another time before going with him to everyone else. Once we got there, Rukia held the prize and Ichigo picked me up bridal style and put the prize on my stomach. Wen we got to the van, Rukia had a blue icee with my name on it and I drank it on the way home. After we got home, it was 8:00 at night and it was Sunday. Tomorrow no school. I went up to my room and took a shower with pajama's. Surprisingly I had a kitty hoody pajama suit. After my shower, I dried off and put my pajama's on and I dried my hair. After going to the bathroom, I gave Ichigo a kiss goodnight and layed in my bed. I curled my arms around a pillow and closed my eyes.

_'BEST DAY __**EVER**__!'_

(Outside the room, No POV)

"She's so cute.",Ichigo compliments, seeing Yukihime/Toushiro sleep. Renji came by and saw."Can't believe it..."

"You two make a cute couple.",Renji said. Ichigo walked into Yukihime's room and covered her up and chuckled slightly at the pajama's. Yukihime was sleeping soundly and curled up in the blanket. Ichigo gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you... Ichi-kun...",came Yukihime's voice in her sleep. Ichigo smiled.

"Love you.",Ichigo replied and left the room. After eveyrone as ready for bed, they also went to sleep.

* * *

**WOW! I FINISHED IT! AND ICHIGO AND YUKIHIME ARE A COUPLE! AH! KAWAII~**

**Toushiro: -blush- Shut up about it...**

**Ichigo and Me: But you liked the kiss...**

**Toushiro: Tr-true... -blush-**

**Anyway~ thanks so much to Magician Girl Mirani for the princess outfit idea. And Chiirei. Fukonou for the tunnel of love idea! Couldn't do this without ideas! So people, keep sending in outfit idea's, drama idea's... anything you have in mind! But Yukihime is with Ichigo so no dating idea's! Review people and see you next chapter!**

**Suki - Love**

**Doki - Heart Beat**


	9. Saint Patricks Day

**Hi people of the earth and fanfic earth! This chapter revolves around St. Patty's Day! Shocking ain't it? Last chapter was when Ichigo and Yukihime finally became a couple... with the kissing and what not. This chpater, its St. Patty's Day! ^_^ Chapter 9: Saint Patricks Day!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Saint Patricks Day!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I woke up in my bed. It was Wednesday, the 17th of March. Saint Patricks Day. Terrific. We could were green or anything that revolves around Saint Patricks Day. I grabbed a green shirt out of the closet that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish', green bra, green underwear, and green sweatpants with shamrocks on them. I quickly changed into all of them and slipped on green socks and brushed my hair. I slipped in shamrock hair pins and a headband with two shamrocks with 'Kiss Me' on one and 'I'm Irish' on the other. Adding some green make-up and brushing my teeth, I was somewhat ready. What else... Rangiku and Rukia dragged me to get these green things for this day. I opened my jewelry box and put on green earrings. They also wanted me to get my ears pierced. Curse... HURT LIKE HELL! I sighed and added a button and stickers. I slipped on a sash with 'St. Patricks Day' across it and grabbed my green boots. I then started on breakfast. I was making shamrock shaped panacakes, green milk, shamrock toast, and other things... I heard doors open as I was cooking and then arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yuki-chan, whats for Breakfast?",came Ichigo's voice. I blushed.

"Panacakes. Now go wake up the others.",I ordered. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me. I smiled and continued. After breakfast was done, I set the table, food in the middle and added green icing to the middle of the table. After a while, everyone came out in green things on."Can we eat and go?"

"Okay!",they all yelled. We ate fast. We brushed our teeth and ran to school. My hair was flowing in the breeze as well as Rangiku's. She wore a green skirt and tanktop. I sighed and as soon we got to school, we went to our lo kers and got our things. Keigo then came by.

"Yuki-chan! Your with Ichigo now?",asked Keigo. I blushed and nodded."Awesome~!"

"What!",yelled girls and grabbed me."Your with Ichigo?!"

"Y-yes.",I said. Chizuru and Tatsuki grabbed me and we ran in the bathroom."Whats up with you?"

"Put this on!",Chizuru ordered, handing me a bag. I blinked and walked into a stall. I opened the bag and it was an all green top with red lips saying 'Kiss Meh, I am Irish Babah' and a green skirt with a blak belt and green boots. I blushed and changed. My whole belly showed and the skirt was short so it showed some of my green underwear. I blushed red. I fixed everything and walked out."Woohoo..."

"Yuki-chan... you look sexy.",Tatsuki said. I went redder."Come on, lets get to class!"

"Um... okay.",I stammered and followed them. When I saw Ichigo, I blushed."Ichigo..."

"Woohoo!",whistled guys and girls. I turned and saw Madareme-kun, Yumi-kun, Abarai-kun, Rangiku, and Rukia. I covered.

"Yuki-chan...",whispered Ichigo in shock. I turned to him."Hot..."

"Th-thank y-you.",I stuttered. Then an announcement was made.

_"Everyone to the Gymnasium!"_

"I wonder whats this all about.",Chizuru said. I shrugged and clinged onto Ichigo's arm."You two really love eachother don't ya?"

"They are SOUL MATES!",Rangiku yelped. I went red and looked away. Once at the gymnasium, I sat down with Ichigo.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND YUKIHIME HITSUGAYA TO THE MAIN STAGE!",yelled a teacher over the yelling of the students. Ichigo and I looked at eachother and we went to the stage."Attention!"

Silence.

"Thank you. Ichigo Kurosaki has requested a song to dance to for his special woman and so has Yukihime Hitsugaya.",said the teacher. I smiled."Ichigo, go first?"

"Yes sir.",Ichigo said and went to the middle."The song is called Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. Music!"

_"You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized_

_The city's your playground, _

_I watch you take a bite_

_At 5am roaming in the streets_

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_If you're dancing up on tables_

_You go you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes"_

"Nice. But I can do better.",I said and went to the main point."Vouge Girl by Lee Jung Hyun!"

_"Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Oneuldo ddo uhddun mali naleul yuhgi juhgi ehsuh_

_Nado moleul imijileul making, making_

_Sehlo na on deuleseu igun uhddeh haeehil maneun manollolo_

_Meh il gateun moonjehdeullo trouble, trouble_

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da da da, hot girl._

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da, see her party smile_

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da da da, hot girl._

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da, see her party smile_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a di li di di di, it girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (juh ibsooli nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a da la da da da, hot girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (guleum mada nooni booshyuh)_

_Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Uhdileul bogosuh oosuh joolgga, hwaljjak, ani jom nollan chuk_

_Ggamjjak hago oosuh joomyun flashing, flashing_

_Soneh deulgo itneun bageun dehcheh mwuhya jajoo ganeun kapen mwuh ya_

_Yuhgi juhgi ddeuneun question, question_

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da da da, hot girl._

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da, see her party smile_

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da da da, hot girl._

_Di li di di di, it girl. da la da, see her party smile_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a di li di di di, it girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (juh ibsooli nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a da la da da da, hot girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (guleum mada nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a di li di di di, it girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (juh ibsooli nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a da la da da da, hot girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (guleum mada nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a di li di di di, it girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (juh ibsooli nooni booshyuh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna wanna be a da la da da da, hot girl_

_Nuhmoo nuhmoo nooni booshyuh (guleum mada nooni booshyuh)_

_Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Vogue girl, vogue girl, vogue girl_

_Vogue girl"_

"Woohoo Yukihime!",came the cheer. I blushed and didn't notice until now I was in a position that showed my panties. I blushed and hid them.

"So...",Ichigo said and walked towards me."Are we allowed to..."

"Kiss?",asked the teacher. Ichigo nodded."Right now yes, but during school, no."

"One... two...",I whispered to myself when Ichigo's lips found mine. I breathed through my nose. Whistles and cheers were heard. I pushed in farther into the kiss. I opened my eye's slightly to see Ichigo's eye's staring into mine. My whole face went red. We then pulled apart.

"Hot!",yelled everyone in the gym. My face went deep red! Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, you two stay here.",said the teacher as she went to the other teachers. I felt someone hugging my waist. I blushed and turned to Ichigo. He smiled.

"Ichigo... what are you doing?",I whispered.

"Just love me... alright?",Ichigo whispered back. I smirked and pinned him down."Oof!"

"If thats what you want, we'll have fun later.",I whispered. His face went red and I stood up and he did as well."I can be flirty..."

"Due to the potion.",murmered Ichigo, but I could hear him.

"So if I was a guy, I wouldn't?",I whispered.

"Basically.",Ichigo answered. I groaned."Maybe when you turn back into a guy... we might go out..."

"It'll ruin my reputation as a Captain.",I whispered. He shrugged. I sweatdropped."What is it?"

"Teachers are coming back.",he whispered and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I stared forward and the 2 teachers came forward.

"We have decided to bend the rules a little bit and letting you guys... be together on everything.",said the male teacher. I smiled.

"And you can kiss, hug...",says the female teacher."Touch, unless its not sex."

"Okay ma'am.",Ichigo said. My face paled and blushed."Yukihime doesn't want that... we're stil in high school."

"Glad to hear. Well...",says the male. He went to the mic."Back to class people!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~",came groans.

"Or I can sing!",I said. The teachers and Ichigo blinked. Where did that come from?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",came the cheers.

"What song?",asked Ichigo.

"So Hot by Wonder Girls!",I yelled. The music started. And then, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"Wae jakku chyeodaboni wae~~ eh eh_

_Naega geureoke yeppeuni~~ ee ee_

_Amuri geureotago geureoke chyeodabomyeon_

_Naega jom ssuksseureopjannni~~ ee ee_

_Naega jinagal ttaemada~~ a a_

_Gogael dollineun namjadeur~~ eul eul_

_Dwieseo neukkyeojineun tteugeoun siseondeul_

_Eotteoke hamyeon joheulji~~ I I_

_I'm so hot_

_Nan neomu yeppeoyo_

_I'm so fine_

_Nan neomu maeryeogisseo_

_I'm so cool_

_Nan neomu meotjyeo_

_I'm so so so hot hot_

_Eonjehna nareul hyanghan nungildeulee ee_

_Hangsang ddaraoneun ee namjadeulee ee_

_Eeksokhae jeel ddaedo dweonkeotkateundeh_

_Wae ajik bodamseureounji ee_

_Joyonghee salgo shipeundeh eh eh_

_Dareun yehjaaedeul cheoreom eom eom_

_Eommaneun wae nal eereohkeh nahahsseo_

_Nae salmeul pigonhageh haneunji_

_I'm so hot_

_Nan neomu yeppeoyo_

_I'm so fine_

_Nan neomu maeryeogisseo_

_I'm so cool_

_Nan neomu meotjyeo_

_I'm so so so hot hot_

_I'm so hot_

_Nan neomu yeppeoyo_

_I'm so fine_

_Nan neomu maeryeogisseo_

_I'm so cool_

_Nan neomu meotjyeo_

_I'm so so so hot hot_

_Everybody is watching me_

_Cause I'm HOT_

_Everybody is wanting me_

_Cause I'm HOT_

_Eonjehna eodiseona nal ddaradanineun ee seupoteuraeeteu_

_Eodil gana jjeuchaoji shikdang gilgori kkapeheui laeeteu_

_Dodicheh eolmana nal deuleoya eenomeui eengineun sugeureodeulji won_

_Shekshihan nae nuneun Go So Young_

_Ahreumdaeun nae daraneun jom Ha Ji Won_

_Eojjeomyeon joha_

_Modu nareul johahaneungeot gatae_

_Oh, no~ please leave me alone_

_All the boys be loving me_

_Girls be hating me_

_They will never stop_

_Cuz they know, I'm so HOT HOT_

_I'm so hot_

_Na neomu yepeoyo_

_I'm so fine_

_Na neomu maeryeokeesseo_

_I'm so cool_

_Na neomu motjyeo_

_I'm so so so hot hot."_

"Let me see that.",Ichigo said and grabbed the mic."Just the Girl by Click 5!"

"Just the girl?",I questioned. The music started.

_"She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!",yelled all the males. My face was red."Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Yukihime! Yukihime! Yukihime!",yelled all the females.

"I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry!",I shouted into the mic. Females whistled. The music started.

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it"_

"Okay! Back to class!",yelled the teachers. But the end of the daybell rang."Whatever."

I got Ichigo to go to my locker. He kept asking questions like if I really kissed a girl. I kept on saying no. I really wanted him to shut up. After we got our things, I was really tired. I stretched and then felt someone picking me up. I turned and saw Ichigo. I was now bridal style in his arms and I blushed. Rukia and Rangiku looked at me and I hung on tightly. My whole face went red at the notice that my underwear was showing. I gasped and hid them as quickly as possible. Ichigo stopped me and covered them up himself. I smiled and yawned. Today was a short day. I blinked a little and then fet a sharp pain in my leg. I winced. before we got home, Ichigo put me down. I winced again and followed behind everyone else. Once at home, I kicked off the boots and walked up the stairs, as slow as possible. I then changed out of the annoying outfit and then wrapped my leg. I slipped on pants and went back downstairs.

"So... shall we go out to eat?",I asked.

"Why? Is something wrong?",asked Abarai-kun. My eye's went wide.

"No...",I lied.

"Then whats that wrap?",asked Ichigo, pointing to the floor."Is your leg alright?"

"Ya. Fine..",I lied. I sat down on the couch but when Ichigo came to me, he bent down, and took off the wrap."H-hey!"

"It seems like you sprained it.",Ichigo said, wrapping it around my leg again."Just rest here."

"Why?",I asked him. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll make lunch and dinner tonight.",Ichigo said and I watched television. I had to switch channels.

_"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!"_

_"News at 2:00 about-"_

_"We're already outside you stupid cat."_

I stayed on Fruits Basket. Yuki Sohma and Kyo sohma outside a store while Tohru Honda is inside getting food. I giggled. Yuki and Kyo fighting was funny but yet, not. I frowned a little but then giggled again. Kyo... stupid cat. Yuki... foolish rat. Shigure... stupid dog. Tohru... honest riceball. I rested up against the pillows and ooked at the clock. 12:40? I blinked and kept watching Fruits Basket. I smelt food and then noticed rice, soup, and sushi in front of me with tea and chopsticks. I looked up and saw Ichigo kiss me and leave. I smiled and started to eat. After I finished, I set the tray on the coffee table and kept on watching. I changed to the news.

_'"At the Suki-Doki Amusement Park yesterday, Yukihime Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki kissed in the Tunnel of Love. The two are a couple now, but what awaits them...",says the news reporter. "Whats in store for these two? Will they stay or break away? More info at 3!"_

"What?!",I screamed. Everyone stared at me."They have wrong idea's about me and Ichi-kun..."

"Ichi-kun?",questioned Abarai-kun. I blushed and covered my mouth. Then, there was a high spiritual pressure. I popped a soul pill in my mouth, Abarai-kun did too, Rukia and Ichigo followed suite. We went outside. Gin... Aizen... Ulquiorra... Grimmjow...

"What are you guys doing here?!",I yelled. They were silent."Answer me!"

"Yukihime... relax.",Ichigo said. I glared at the four men on the opposing side."What do you guys want?"

"We want Yuki-chan.",Gin said. I blushed.

"I'm with Ichigo!",I yelled."I wouldn't want you even if you wer eon the last men on earth!"

"Fine. Guess we have to force you.",Grimmjow stated and started to attack. I gasped.

"S-soten-Ni-Zase... HYOURINMARU!",I yelled and froze Frimmjow in his place. I looked around and smirked."Get Grimmow and your asses out of here!"

"Why?",asked Ulquiorra.

"Well Luliquiorra...",I started."You better or your going to be eating through a tube."

"Lets get out of here!",Aizen said and grabbed Grimmjow and ran.**(I wanted Aizen to be a coward.)**

"There.",I said and putting away my sword. I stretched."I'm going to bed now."

"Its the afternoon.",Abarai-kun said. I turned.

"I know. But I am really tired.",I said, slipping into my gigai. I smirked and went up to bed. I stretched and layed in my bed.

_'BEST DAY EVER!'_

* * *

**Okay sorry for the long wait but I had to usemy brothers laptop to type this out. It might be a while to type out the next chapter. So all I can say is this, review.**

**Toushiro: 8 more chapters... great!**

**Ichigo: You don't like being with me?**

**Toushiro: I do but...**

**Okay review!**


	10. Transform!

**Hello to everyone who reads this story! I am on chapter 10 and that means, only 5 more chapters until the next sequel! Yay! Anyway, in this chapter, Yourichi is going to teach Yukihime how to change into an animal! Thanks ****Magician Girl Mirani**** for the idea! I disown everything besides the story idea! Chapter 10: Transform!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Transform!

I woke up earlier than usaul. I glanced at my clock and noticed it was four in the morning. I groaned and changed into a pink tanktop and pink skirt and a flower headband. I put on black boots and put on pink earrings. I grabbed breakfast on the go because I wanted to see Kisuke about something. I tied my hair up like Yourichi's**(Thanks MGM for the hair idea!)**. I yawned and brushed my teeth. I slipped on a backpack with a little money, lunch, extra clothes, and a journal with pens. I wrote a note to everyone and grabbed my cell phone. I then walked out. I ran to Kisuke's because it just seemed a faster way. I looked around at the crosswalk and then went to Kisuke's I knocked.

"Come in!",I heard a tired voice. I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned and saw Kisuke and Yourichi, yet she was in cat form."Yuki-chan, why are you here?"

"I want to...",I started, then blushed."To learn how to change into an animal..."

"Really? What kind of animal?",Yourichi asked.

"A wolf pup?",I questioned.**(MGM, thanks again!)**"It seems cute..."

"We can try. We start now.",Yourichi said, transforming back into a human and putting her clothes back on."Leave your boots on and come down in the basement with me."

I nodded and walked to the basement. I climbed down and waited for Yourichi to come. I put my bag down and took out my cell. I was pretty tired but I didn't care. I took out my water and drank some and put it down. I waited for Yourichi to come but I ended up drawing in my journal. I sighed and didn't bother to look at the clock. I then heard 'Damn' by Katy Perry play on my cell, signaling I got a text. I looked at it. It was from Ichigo. It said:

_'We got ur note. When r u coming home?'_

"Ichigo, your a worry wart... I don't know...",I said as I texted him back. Minutes later, I got a text back.

_'Ok. Be careful.'_

"Yuki-chan! You ready?",Yourichi asked me. I looked up and saw her in white clothing. She tossed me something white as well. I changed behind a rock. Then I came out and set my stuff aside."First, you have to think like a wolf pup, thats how you get your ears and tail."

I nodded and pictured wolf pups in my mind. I took a wolf pup form and growled a little. I kept my eye's closed the whole time and felt things growing out my head and something out of my ass. I shuddered and kept on thinking like a wolf pup, I opened my eye's to see Yourichi smiling at me. I blinked and took out a mirror. My ears were white and the tail was spikey and white. I smirked. This was easy.

"Next, with those, you have to act like a wolf pup.",Yourichi said. I nodded and ran and began tearing up the place. Yourichi chased me around so she can see my progress. I felt fur on my hands and feet. She held me back with a leash."Next, put half your reitsu into the animal form you want to be."

I blinked but nodded. I did as told and then a big poof happened. When I opened my eye's, Yourichi looked bigger than usual. She got out a mirror and had me look at myself. I smiled. I looked pretty damn cute as a wolf pup. I heard a scream and Yourichi brought me upstairs. I saw Kisuke, Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. I blinked, jumped out of Yourichi's arms, walked to Ichigo and rubbed my head against his leg. He picked me up.

"Hello girl...",Ichigo said."Aren't you cute..."

"Ichigo. Its me! Yukihime!",I said, squirming. Ichigo blinked and Yourichi grabbed me. She put me down on the floor, bent down and attached a collar on me. She also added a blue ribbon my tail. I blinked and barked in happiness.

"To change back, do the reitsu thing again.",Yourichi whispered to me. I blinked and then I did the reitsu thing again. Big poof and my paws changed to hands and feet, my ears and tail disappeared, and I was naked under a big cloud. Yourichi gave me my clothes and I slipped them on. She placed my bag by the door.

"Were you surprised Ichi-kun?",I asked, rubbing my head on his arm. He smiled and kissed me.

"She was a great student...",Yourichi complimented."When she came to me, I had to say yes..."

"It took you a while though.",I said. Yourichi smiled.

"Don't complain. You were great. Your next lesson is when you change back.",Yourichi said."'Cuz its harder for males than females..."

"How so?",Ichigo asked. Yourichi whispered something in his ear, making his face go red."Never-mind!"

"Can we go home now?",I asked. They nodded, I grabbed my backpack, and we walked home. I was up since four in the morning and I was damn tired. I yawned and I rubbed my right eye cutely and next thing I knew, I was picked up. I looked up and saw Ichigo. I smiled.

"If your tired, why don't you sleep?",Ichigo asked. I looked down.

"I am... but... I just got up at four...",I answered.

"Its nine now.",Ichigo said. I blinked."You were up for five hours."

"So? Whats your point?",I asked. Then my ears came out. I hid them with my hands."Not cool!"

"O.... kay.... weird.",Ikkaku said. I glanced up and then the ears went away. Once back at Ichigo's, I kicked off my boots and went to wash laundrey.

I was washing darks first. I was exhausted. Ichigo and Renji took care off the hollows that showed up. I rubbed my right eye tiredly and as I was waiting for the clothes to dry, I almost fell asleep. At 4:00 in the afternoon, I got started on dinner but almost burnt myself and cut my fingers off because I was almost falling asleep. I yawned when everything was cooking. Ichigo and Renji checked on dinner while I watched television, since I was so damn tired. I got the clothes out of the washer and dried them. After all that was done, I folded all of them, hung them up, and got ready for bed. At 6:00, it was time for dinner, but I was too tired to eat...

"Yuki-chan... you can go and sleep if you want.",Renji said, looking at my tired face. I looked at him."Staying up isn't very healthy, now is it?"

"No... I'll go sleep for a while. Night.",I said with a smile. I gave Ichigo a tired kiss and went to my room. I brushed my hair back and took out the earrings. I then layed down in my bed, and I fell asleep quickly.

-With Ichigo, No POV-

"Yuki-chan was really tired.",Rangiku said, washing the dishes with Rukia. Ichigo and Renji cleared the table and straightened everything up.

"No kidding. She was up at four in the morning!",Ikkaku said with an angry expression. Ichigo turned on the television. The news was on."Whats the news report?"

"Its going to rain tomorrow afternoon.",Renji said."Hopefully its not a thunderstorm..."

"Or the power doesn't go out...",Rukia said. Everyone then got ready for bed and went to sleep at exactly eight at night.

* * *

**Wow, wasn't that adorable?! Okay I hope you people liked! Thank you again Magician Girl Mirani for the wolf pup and hair idea! If you guys have anymore idea's, feel free to tell me! Tomorrow will be a thunderstorm and I'm scared of them. No joke.**

**I think it'll be safe to say, that... after Chapter 11-13, Toushiro will be back into a boy! So chapters 14 and 15, he will be changing back. Then the sequel names... Toushi will be a baby... -giggle- The title will be introduced at chapter 12. Then will be introduced at chapter 15. **

**Review please and don't forget...**

**Toushiro: Don't forget what?! Are you trying to act like Miranda Cosgrove?!**

**Maybe... Whatever, just don't forget to review!**


	11. ThunderStorms

**Sweet chapter 11! Thunderstorm time biz-nitch!**

**Toushiro: Will you stop!**

**Sorry! Can't myself! I'm just so damn happy! I disown everything besides the idea of this fanfic! Chapter 11: ThunderStorms!**

* * *

Chapter 11

ThunderStorms

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke with a groan. I loked at the clock and it was 6 in the morning. I got up and went to my closet. Thank god for Spring Break. I sighed and picked out a light blue skirt and a white tanktop, along with a pair of white boots. I took a shower and changed into that. I blow-dried my hair and put it in pigtails. I stretched and walked out into the kitchen, adding the white pearl earrings in as I walked. I then started to make waffles and sausage. I set the table and then looked at the clock. It was 7. I took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! BREAKFAST IS READY!",I yelled. I heard 'thumps', slamming, and then the doors opened. Everyone was in their pajama's still and they sat down to eat. I did as well.

"What time is?",asked Ichigo, rubbing his eye.

"7:10.",I answered, passing food around. Everyone started to eat.

"Man, so tired.",Ichigo said, leaning on my shoulder. I blinked and then tilted my head down to kiss him on the forehead, but he opened an eye and pulled me in for a lip kiss. I gasped and pushed him away."What up with you?"

"Eat damn it.",I said. Ichigo blushed and started to eat."Good boy."

"Question.",Ikkaku said. I glanced up."Are you afraid of anything besides heights?"

"Thunder...",I answered, looking down. I then looked up."Why?"

"Just asking.",Ikkaku said.

Once everyone was done eating, I started to wash the dishes and dry them off. Ichigo helped me put them away. I sighed and Ichigo tried to get me to kiss. But I shook my head. I had listened to the radio this morning at 2 and heard there was a thunderstorm in the afternoon. I went to my room and slipped on a white blouse, that had long sleeves and kept my light blue skirt on. I also slipped on a light blue ribbon on the collar. I sighed and slipped on black boots and walked out. Everyone was too busy watching television to see me going outside. Once out there safely with my purse and cell phone, I walked to the convient store and bought an energy drink, water, and some other things. Once doing so, I started to walk home, but then it rained. I looked at my cell and it was 12:00! Shit! I ran as fast as I could to get out of the rain. Once at home, I opened the door, soaked, and ran inside. Everyone looked at me.

"Yuki-chan your soaking wet!",Rangiku proclaimed. I shivered. She got a towel and handed it to me. I started to dry off and she took off my blouse, ribbon, and set my purse to the side. Renji took the bag and put the stuff in the fridge."Where were you?"

"Convienent store.",I said, coughing. Rukia and Rangiku followed me to my room, so I could dry off and change."I ehard there was thunderstorm so I got flashlights, poncho's, umbrella's..."

"Guys! The power went out!",I heard Renji yell. I went in my room with dry clothes and changed in there. I then walked out with a blanket around me.

BANG!

"Ah!",I screamed. Everyone ran in. I shivered.

"Yukihime, whats wrong?",asked Ichigo, coming to me.

"Th-thunder...",I stammered. Then it came again. Ichigo held me close."Basement!"

"No, we'll stay here in your room.",Ichigo said. Ichigo brought me to my bed... slowly, we layed down together, and he held me close. Ikkaku covered us."Sh... Its okay..."

"No...",I whispered, shuddering. Everyone was now sitting on the floor.

BOOM!

"Yuuuukiiii-chaaaaan",came Ichigo's soothing voice. I whimpered as the sounds got louder."Relax my cute little princess..."

"Do _not _call me that.",I said, about to turn over and kill him.

"Maybe Shiro-chan is more appropriate then?",he asked.

"Say that name again and your so dead..."

"What name? Oh you mean _Shiro-chan_?"

"That does it.",I said, turning over and then pinning the said strawberry on the bed."I wanred you Ichigo-kun and now you must pay!"

"How so?",asked Ichigo."How are you going to torture me?"

"Rukia! Get me the chocolate syrup Ren-chan put it the firdge!",I said. Ichigo's eye's widened. Rukia then handed me the chocolate syrup and I opened it."Prepare to meet torture!"

"Oh no you don't!",Ichigo said, turning over and pinning me down on the bed. I screamed and he leaned over to get the syrup."Give me that!"

"Okay!",I said and sprayed it in his hair."Chocolate Covered Strawberry!"

"Okay thats it!",Ichigo yelled, grabbing the chocolate syrup. I rolled off the bed and then ichigo tried to get me but he got Renji, Ikkaku, and Rukia."Oh shit."

"Ha! Missed me, Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!",I yelled, childishly. Ichigo put the bottle down, jumped on me, and kissed me passiontly on the lips."Mmmm"

"Glad to see you relaxed.",Ichigo said, pulling away."We should do this more often."

"Ya.",I said with a giggle. Then the power came back on and I looked outside. Wow that was a short thunderstorm."Hey! It stopped!"

"That was a quick one.",said Renji."Lets-"

"Achoo!",I sneezed cutely and everyon looked at me."Sorry... I think I have a cold because I ran in the rain."

"Well you do have a fever.",Ichigo remarked, putting a hand to my head."Well, lets all go to bed."

"Its like...",I started then looked at the phone."3 in the afternoon."

"Ya but we need our rest.",Ichigo remarked. I giggled and we all got ready for bed."Yukihime?"

"Ya?",I asked, slipping on my pajama top which only went to my cleavage."Need something Ichigo?"

"Can I sleep with you tinight?",he asked. I blushed. The only time someone of the opposite sex slept with was when me and Momo were kids."Its alright if you say no."

"No! I-its fine.",I stammered, blushing."But if you touch me in my sleep, I will kill you!"

"Okay.",Ichigo said. He shut off the light and closed the door part way. He climbed into bed first as I slipped on the pajama pants. He was in a white tanktop and black sweatpants. I had light blue pajama's on. I then crawled into bed next to him and then... well..."Night my Shiro-chan..."

"Stop it.",I said. He laughed and then I could hear him sleep."Night my Ichi..."

I kept my eyes open for the longest time. I could hear laughing and then felt Ichigo's arm wrap around my waist. I gasped silently and then giggled silently. I smiled and I closed my eye's. I then flew off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Wow short chapter but it was cute. Ichigo and Toushiro all cuddled up in bed... Yuki-chan going to get energy drinks. Those are coming in handy tommarrow. 'Cause... dun dun dun... ALL OF THEM ARE TAKING A MORNING JOG! And just to tease you, I'll tell you what they are wearing:**

**Yukihime/Toushiro : A White sports bra and light blue track pants.**

**Ichigo : White tanktop and Red track pants**

**Rukia : Purple tanktop and black shorts**

**Rangiku : Pink tanktop and pink shorts**

**Ikkaku : Just sweatpants**

**Renji : Red tanktop and red sweatpants**

**Yumichika : Riding a bike in a shirt and pants.**

**Toushiro: How come I'm the only wearing a sports bra?**

**Its a plan...**

**Ichigo: Really? -eye's star up- What kind of plan?**

**Nooooothing... ANYWAY PEOPLE'S REVIEW! **


	12. MORNING JOG!

**Chapter 12! And everyone gonna jog and have a picnic in the park! It seems interesting huh? -laughter- not. The guys hate to do excircise but the girls need it. **

**Toushiro: Get on with it.**

**Right. I disown everything and here we go! Chapter 12: MORNING JOG!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Morning Jog

I woke up at 4 in the morning and got changed. Everyone else was going to take a morning jog. I slipped on a white sports bra and light blue track pants. I also put on the jacket that went along with it but didn't zipper it up. I put on light blue sneakers an white tennis soks. I put my hair in a high ponytail, brushed my teeth, and got ready for the picnic we were gonna have in the park after we had our morning jog. I made sandwiches, packed chips, soda, water, and juice. I then heard doors open and yawning and I turned. Ichigo smiled at me and kissed me.

"Morning.",Ichigo said. He was in a white tanktop and red trackpants."Must we do the jog?"

"Ya. You guys aren't healthy and I'm not being a girl for much longer now...",I said. He raised an eyebrow."When I got up to go to the bathroom, Kurosutchi called me and said for about a couple more days to 2 weeks, I'd be a girl."

"Really?",asked Rangiku, popping up out of no where. She was in pink tanktop and pink shorts. I nodded."Better have fun while you still can Ichigo!"

"Wha-",started Ichigo but Rangiku ran. I then started to pack the basket.

"Hey, I'm riding the bike with the basket.",Yumichika said. We all looked at him. Ikkaku and Renji were next to him. Ikkaku had on sweatpants and Renji had on a red tanktop and red sweatpants. Yumichika had shirt and pants on.

"Thats fine.",I said. Rukia then came over to me and helped me out. She was in a purple tanktop and black shorts. Ichigo then felt my forehead."What is it?"

"You got better over-night.",Ichigo said and kissed me. He then snatched an energry drink out of the fridge. I did as well and handed one to everyone."What the? Monster, Vault, and Rip it?"

"I picked energy drinks out because we're going to be running. There's more in the basket along with water.",I said as I opened my citrus rip it and then taking a sip."We should get running..."

"Its going to be a loooong run.",Ichigo said, stretching. Everyone else did as well."The park is for a while."

"Well we better get going!",Rukia said, pumping her fist up in the air. I laughed. We threw away our cans and Yumichika took the bike and I set the basket in the bike basket. Then we started at an easy, slow jog."Lets go faster!"

"Ru-",I started but she went fast. I gasped and then smirked. I stopped, took two steps back, and ran to her."Eat my dust Kuchiki!"

"Shit.",she mumbled. I then ran faster and I was running out of breath. I usaully could run without stopping. Is this another side effect or is it because of...

"Hey Yuki-chan, you alright?",asked Rukia, jogging next to me. I nodded."Your cheeks are flushed and your breathing is fast."

"Its because of...",I started. Rukia looked down and blushed."Ya those."**(Told ya its a surprise. Toushiro: Me, having my boobs bounce? Me: YEP!)**

"Ya, while your running, they always get in the way.",Rangiku said, popping up. I blushed."but there's nothing to be ashamed of. Its perfectly natural."

"Natural? And how would you know? Your boobs barely fit your body.",I said, raising an eyebrow as we ran. Rukia chuckled.

"What are you ladies speaking about?",asked Yumichika, now riding the bike next to us. I heard a whistle and blushed.

"Nothing Yumichika.",Rangiku said, her breasts about to come out of her top."Just go back to the boys."

"Fine.",Yumichika said and went back to the boys. I laughed out loud with Rukia. I then felt arms around my waist and looked.

"ICHIGO!",I yelped and ran backwards. He laughed and tried to chase after me. But I smirked and ran faster. I noticed a tree, grabbed the branch, and spun up on top. I looked down to see him."Ha! Can't get me- AH!"

"Yuki-chan!",Ichigo yelled and caught me."That was dangerous."

"Ya but you were trying to catch me so I had no other choice.",I said with a shrug and jumped out of Ichigo's arms."To the park! Last one there is a rotton egg!"

They all looked at eachother, I blinked, and ran. I laughed as they chased after me and it was fun. Yumichika was riding the bike and this is what I call WORKING OUT! I was sweating, I was breathing hard, I was having a good time... But wai... wait... I... I feel weak... tired... out of breath. No... I must keep running. I can't pass out and have everyone worry about me right now. So I ran faster but once at the park, I was out of breath and hang my hand on the fence. I was sweating bad and I felt a rag on my face and being turned around. I was staring into ember/brown eye's. Ichigo was wiping my face off and gave me a water bottle. I then started to chug it down.

"Are alright now?",asked Ichigo. I swallowed.

"Ya... guess I ran to fast.",I said and then felt a sharp pain in my head and I grabbed my head."Ow!"

"Whats going on!?",asked Ichigo, turning to everyone. I opened my eye's and my body was trembling."We have to get you to the 4th..."

"But we're... not in the... Soul Society...",I panted. What was going on?

"We should stop this mission now and got back to the Soul Society. How long has it been?",said Rukia.

"I turned into a girl January 29th and its April 20th now.",I noted as Ichigo picked me up."About..."

"Thats about 2 and half months.",Ikkaku said. I blushed. I have been a girl for THAT long?!

"Thats crazy.",Ichigo said, holding me tighter."Already turning back?"

"But Kurosutchi said a couple more days to a week.",I said, looking up at him."Its kind of weird. Lets just go to the Soul Society... please?"

"Yea.",agreed everyone. On the way back, I felt my whole world going black and I passed out.

* * *

**YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! I AM SOOOO DAMN SORRY!**

**Ichigo: Whats up with all the yelling?**

**Ah, my reviwers are probably pissed off at me because I never updated until now.**

**Renji: Your point? List titles for the next sequel.**

**Toushiro: SEQUEL?!**

**Yes, a sequel. Shiro-chan is going to be a baby! -giggles-  
**

**Toushiro: Oh terrific...**

**Here's the title choices:**

**-What The Hell!**

**-Why Does This Happen To Me?**

**-Toushi Go Boom!**

**-Transformation Again!**

**-Accidents Happen**

**-I'm Screwed!**

**I think thats enough...**

**Toushiro: Toushi Go Boom?**

**When the smoke goes, I like the word 'boom' for it. Sounds interesting, yet.... a perfect title to choose for attention!**

**Ichigo: then who will be taking care of him?**

**Oh! Choices for that as well!**

**-Ukitake and Momo.**

**-Hisagi and Rangiku.**

**-Ichigo and Rukia.**

**-Renji and *You Decide The Girl*.**

**-Ichigo and Momo.**

**-Unohana and Ukitake.**

**Choose a title, choose a couple. Yet... for renji, you can decide the girl to be with him. Why did I choose Hisagi and Rangiku?!?! They won't care for Toushiro at all...**

**Toushiro: Shut up!**

**Anyway... next time Toushiro is under medical care because he's turning back into a male again. Ya people, I changed my mind. So you guys could get off my back. Still 15 chapters! Make your choice in your review and now, I'm going to bed... Zzzzzz....**


	13. Hospitialized

**And here comes the day...**

**Toushiro: What are you saying?**

**That Toushiro and Ichigo break up...**

**Ichigo: Whats she-**

**And Toushiro's hospitalized because he is changing...**

**Renji: STAR WARS!**

**Yea! Okay here comes the 13th chapter right? Yea... Toushiro's in the 4th, SHE doesn't remember how she got there. Yet, she is being there till she changes back to he. I disown everything in this story and time for chapter 13: Hospitalized.**

Chapter 13

Hospitalized

When I woke, I was staring at a plae greay ceiling and resting on a white, comfy, hospital bed. I sat up, hurting my chest and ass in the process. I am now changing back aren't I? Terrific. I really loved Kurosaki. WOAH! Did I just say that?!**(Ya you did. Toushiro: Well, I... Me: Your bi.) **Maybe I have had a crush on Kurosaki for a short time now while I was a girl, but it won't last... will it? I heard a knock and I glanced over to see the door open and see Kurosaki, Abarai, and Rukia. I saw all of them blush, I looked down, blushed, and covered up.

"How did I get here?",I asked, right off the bat.

"I carried you, duh.",Kurosaki said. My face went red.

"Ah...",I said, plopping on my pillow."I'm in pain... And I don't want to be this way anymore. Yet I..."

"You what?",asked Abarai.

"I think I'm falling in love with Kurosaki.",I answered. Kurosaki blushed."I said I think."

"Ya but I'm bisexual.",Kurosaki said, kissing me on the forehead."We'll talk about this when your a male."

"'Kay.",I said. Abarai left and me and Rukia were only there."So..."

"Ichigo really cares for you.",Rukia says, right off the bat. I sat back up."He might act like he doesn't, but he does. Told me himself."

"He did?",I questioned. Rukia nodded and tears stung my eye's."Oh man... love is a royal pain in the ass! I'm weak and tired of all this bull shit that has happened to me."

"Hey, once you get better, you have another week and then you can back to your duties.",Rukia said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I dried my tears."I'll let Unohana-taicho know that your awake."

"Glad to see your awake Hitsugaya-taicho.",Unohana-taicho said. I glanced up."How are you feeling?"

"I've been better.",I answered.

"Well, what hurts the most right now?"

"My ass, chest, and my hips.",I answered. Unohana-taicho walked over with a needle. My eye's went wide."Where's that going?"

"In the bag.",Unohana-taicho said as she injected it into a little plastic bag that was attached to me."Its an IV. Ichigo helped me hook it up."

"Oh...",I said, tears stinging my eye's."I'm so useless in this state..."

"No your not.",I heard a male say. I looked up and saw Kurosaki."Don't ever say that."

"Yes I am.",I answered, crossing my arms. Kuro- I mean Ichigo walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips."I-ichigo?"

"Listen, maybe it won't work out when your a male...",Ichigo started. Unohana-taicho and Rukia smiled and left then."Maybe it will. For now, lets take it really easy."

"Alright.",I answered. Ichigo sat down my the bed-side. Awkward silence. Time to break it."What if it does work out?"

"Then we'll be together.",Ichigo answers."And if you still want me to call you 'Hitsuagya-taicho' or for me not to call you 'Shiro-chan' or any other nickname, I will stop. But I shall warn you, Toushiro, its going to be hard without me in the Soul Society... or you in Karakura with me."

"It will... I know that...",I answer. Ichigo smiles at me and I feel my face blush."What if... you give up on everything, die, and be a captain?"

"I can't do that.",Ichigo answers me."I have school."

"Oh ya...",I said. Ichigo kisses me again.

"I'll be back in the morning. You get some rest and eat too.",Ichigo tells me and leaves.

When the door is closed, I rest my head on my pillow. I'm in the 4th squads, patients robe. I'm resting on the plain, comfy bed. Staring up at a plain, stone seiling. There's another bed in the room, including two televisions, a bathroom, and two closets. I sigh and stare out my window. Its late here in the Soul Society. I glance at the clock and it reads '9:43:22', seconds going up. To minutes. To Hours. How much longer must I be here?**(This is sounding a bit like a poem. Toushiro: Not my fault. Me: I know, I'm the one typing. Toushiro: No? Really? Me: I know thats sarcasim, smart ass.) **

"Hitsuagya-taicho? Are you still awake?",I hear a males voice.

"Yes. Come in.",I say and sit up. The door opens and Hanataro Yamada comes in with a tray.

"Here's your dinner. Sorry its late.",Hanataro says and puts the food down on my lap."E-enjoy."

As he leaves and closes the door, I look at the food. Soup, jello, tea, and milk. I grab the jello and start eating that before the soup. I sigh and let me tell you guys something, I am lactose entolerant. Thats why I haven't grown!**(Toushiro: YOU BITCH! YOU PLANNED THAT! Me: Yea I did! Toushiro: AND YOUR HAPPY ABOUT THAT?! Me: Hush or your not turning back.) **I am not lactose entolerant... That was a fib that the authoress made. Luckily, she's tied up and can't type. Mwahaha... ha... ha...

"Toushiro~",I heard a whine. I blinked and glanced at the door. Ichigo was there... Oh my god... Oh my god..."Hi baby..."

"Ichigo...",I whispered and then got a pain in my head."AH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"Your head, right?",asked Ichigo. He walked over to me, removing my hands, and kissing my forehead."Sh... Everything will be okay..."

"But...",I started but his lips got placed on mine, myself, gently going into a sleep.

**(ICHIGO'S POV)**

I gently layed her down, taking away the tray. Knowing Toushiro was a girl, yet, IN LOVE with her. It was hard being together. We're not the opposite sex, well, at the time ebing we are, but it might work out for me and her to be together once Shiro-chan turns to a male. I smiled as I watched her sleep, as I covered her up. Her breathing was normal, so was her heart. The Iv giving her water, blood, etc.. I am scared about what happens next... Does he/she turn back to normal? Or will he/she keep getting pains?

"Ichigo.",I heard a voice and turned. Renji."Come on. Dinner. Kuchiki-taicho wants you to have dinner with him, Rukia, and I."

"Why would Byakuya want me?",I asked, walking over. Renji peeked over at Toushiro."What is it?"

"Nothing, lets go.",Renji orders and I follow.

**SHIT! SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Toushiro: So?**

**I was going to make it long, but nooo you had to fall asleep.**

**Toushiro: I didn't want to-**

**Ichigo: Ya, he didn't want to. It was my fault.**

**No it-**

**Ichigo: Yes. It was. I kissed him.**

**Everyone except Toushiro and Ichigo: YOU WHAT!?!**

**Toushiro: You act like we had sex...**

**Ichigo: Which we will ^_^ -Toushiro blushes-**

**Anywaaay... that ends this chapter... **

**Toushiro: The titel requests and people?**

**Oh ya! Here's the title requests again:**

**-What The Hell! (1 vote) **

**-Why Does This Happen To Me? (1 vote)**

**-Toushi Go Boom!**

**-Transformation Again!**

**-Accidents Happen**

**-I'm Screwed!**

**-What The Hell!**

**-Why Does This Happen To Me?**

**-Toushi Go Boom!**

**-Transformation Again!**

**-Accidents Happen**

**-I'm Screwed!**

**Now the people to take care of him:**

**-Ukitake and Momo.**

**-Hisagi and Rangiku.**

**-Ichigo and Rukia. (2 votes)**

**-Renji and *You Decide The Girl*.**

**-Ichigo and Momo.**

**-Unohana and Ukitake. (1 vote)**

**I think thats all to say... Next chapter, Toushiro turns back to normal, the 15th chapter would be what happens with Ichigo and Toushiro... ONE MORE QUESTION:**

**-Should Toushiro and Ichigo still be together????**

**Thats all, review.**

**Toushiro: WAIT!**

**What now?**

**Toushiro: I-**

**NEVER MIND! TOUSHIRO WILL SAY IT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW AND GOOD BYE!**


End file.
